


Tale as Old as Time

by penguinated



Series: BoRhap Boys Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: A prince cursed. A young woman aching for adventure. The classic tale of seeing beauty within. Rami Malek!Prince Adam x Reader I wrote on my tumblr @freddiesaysalright
Relationships: Rami Malek/Reader
Series: BoRhap Boys Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813267
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

A frigid wind stirred the young prince from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around, pulling his covers tighter around him. He was frightened, but he thought that twelve was too old to be calling for his mother. His eyes began to adjust and he took in the familiar forms of his bedroom furniture. 

He rolled over. His window was mysteriously wide open. With a sigh, he threw the blankets off and padded over to close it. The cold night air made him shiver. As he reached out to push the glass back into the frame, the door burst open.

Startled, he whipped around, coming face to face with his mother. She was white as a ghost and her hair was falling out of its usual neat bun. It frightened him to see her so frantic.

“Rami,” she panted. “Rami, we must leave. Now. Your father, he - he’s done something. We’re not safe here.”

Fear crawled to the front of his heart.

“What’s going on?” he wondered.

“Shh! Keep your voice low,” she whispered. “I can’t explain now, but we don’t have much time. Hurry, pack you things!”

He dashed over to his wardrobe. He snatched up a bag, some clothes, and his traveling cloak. He stepped into his boots and looked back at his mother as he tied them on. She kept glancing between the door and window, as if any second, some monster might appear there and it would be too late.

“Okay, Mother, I’m ready,” he said.

“Come on, quick,” she hissed, taking his hand.

They hurried down the corridor, faster than Rami’s legs could carry him. He had never seen his mother in such a panic, and his mind was awhirl with questions. Somehow, he understood that he could ask none of them until they were safely away.

The walls of the palace felt suddenly like bars on a jail, and he and his mother were making a desperate break for freedom. He wondered where his father was and what he could have done to force them to such desperation. 

At the end of the hall, Rami saw the chaos. Servants were fleeing with all their belongings. The housekeeper, Mrs. Carson, was begging them to stay, tears streaming down her face. 

“You can’t abandon them now!” she cried to one of the footmen. 

“I ain’t stickin’ to find out what that crazy woman’s gonna do to him!” he shot back, and then took off.

The queen brought Rami to a halt, and pushed him up against the wall, pressing herself beside him. She watched carefully until the way was clear. She even waited for Mrs. Carson to leave. Rami found this odd. Mrs. Carson was one of the most trusted people in the palace. What could be so bad that she couldn’t know he and his mother were leaving? Who was the crazy woman the footman was talking about? 

“Mother, what’s -” Rami began, unable to stand it anymore.

“Hush!” she snapped. “Please, my darling, I’ll explain everything later.”

Tears of hurt and confusion welled up in his eyes, but he nodded resolutely.

Slowly, they crept down the main hall to the stairs. It was a back stairwell that led to the corridor just outside the throne room. As they flew down the stairs, the noise became louder. Rami heard a hideous screech, so piercing that he stopped and covered his ears.

“Keep moving!” his mother cried over the din. “Please, Rami!”

More frightened than ever, he pushed on, following his mother as closely as possible. They had to sneak by the small entrance to the throne room, where he peered in and saw a woman - the most beautiful he had ever seen. But terrifying. She was golden all over, from her hair to the hem of her dress, and appeared to glow as she glided toward the king. 

“All these years, you have kept the debt you owed me,” she said. 

Her voice was musical. A sweet soprano with a dangerous edge.

“Please,” the king heaved through a deep breath. He was struggling to stand as well. “I’ll give you anything you want...I just -”

“It’s too late!” she barked at him. “That debt was owed long ago. Now, you will pay the ultimate price.”

She got closer to the king. Rami’s eyes went wide.

“Come, Rami,” the queen urged her son, taking his hand again. “We must hurry.”

They bustled away, but Rami heard his father’s scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall now.

The prince and queen burst out to the snowy yard, making for the stables. She quickly began saddling her horse with their small bags of essentials. She helped Rami up first and then mounted behind him, wrapping her arms around his thin frame. She took a pause.

“No matter what happens, Rami, know that I love you very much,” she said, with such intensity that at first Rami struggled to respond.

“I love you too, Mother,” he finally choked out.

She smiled, and for a moment, nothing was happening. She was the mother he always knew - warm, calm, and kind. But the moment was fleeting, and they had to go. She pressed her heels into the horse’s side and they made their way through the garden.

Rami absurdly took notice of the roses. His mother had grown them herself, and other than Rami, they were her pride and joy. Each bloom was a deep, rich red. They looked like blood against the white of the snow.

They went through the garden at a slow clip clop. The queen was staying low, forcing Rami to do the same. It was clear she didn’t want to draw attention to them. They were just feet from the gate.

Suddenly, a shadow swept over them, and the golden woman appeared, blocking their path. She smiled, but it was not friendly. It was a threat. Rami could feel his mother’s trembling with his own.

“Whatever my husband owed you, we will pay it twice over, just -”

“Silence!” the woman shouted, with an upstroke of her arm.

The horse whinnied and reared back, throwing the queen and prince off. Rami heard his mother’s cry of surprise and the thud of her hitting the ground. Frightened, he scrambled to his knees to look over. She was alarmingly still.

He could not focus on the heartbreak. The golden woman was bearing down on him. The prince recoiled, trying to get away, but he wasn’t fast enough. The woman was upon him. He looked at her through watery eyes, skin burning from where the cold brushed his wet cheeks.

“I can’t let you carry on the line of traitors,” she said.

“I - I haven’t done anything to you,” Rami stammered. “Don’t you know mercy, enchantress?”

She smirked, but the expression made him feel sick.

“I do know mercy, child,” she said. “Your punishment will not be to die. You will live, but not as yourself.”

“W-what do you mean?” he questioned.

“You will see,” she returned ominously.

She held out her hand. With wide eyes, he watched gold orbs float toward him. Millions of them, lighting up his face and clothes. It was almost peaceful.

Then. 

Excruciating pain. Every muscle felt like it was ripping apart. He shrieked and thrashed on the ground, unaware of the biting chill of the snow. His body felt like it was on fire, from his eyes to his toes, like he was contorting and stretching unnaturally. Just when he thought she was killing him, it stopped.

Chest heaving and tears falling, Rami caught his breath. He tried to sit up, but his body felt heavier than he remembered. He also felt warmer than he was earlier. He looked around and saw his clothes in shreds around him. He looked wildly up at the enchantress.

“What have you done?” he demanded, but his voice was not his own. It was deeper and had a growl he was not accustomed to.

She held out her hand, and a golden hand mirror appeared there. She held it out to him. He took it and turned the glass toward himself. He bit back another scream.

His face was gone! He was covered in hair. Sharp teeth protruded from his mouth. Horns sat on his head. The hand holding the mirror was actually a grizzly paw, with claws and everything. More tears formed. His eyes were all that remained of the body he was born with.

“What have you done?” he asked again, trying to ignore the rumbly sound from his chest.

“I am keeping you from marrying,” she said. “This is a curse, child.”

His lip trembled, and he wished that he had not begged for this kind of mercy.

“Before you despair, hope is not lost,” she continued. She plucked a rose from the bush beside her and offered it to him the same way she had the mirror. “This rose will bloom until your twenty-fifth year. You have until the last petal falls.”

“To do what?” he wondered.

“To find true love,” she said. “True love will break the curse.”

“But how can I find true love as a - a beast?!”

“You will have to find a love to see the prince beneath the beast,” she explained. “True love finds beauty within.”

“And if I don’t find true love in time?” he asked.

“Then you will remain a beast until the end of your days,” she said solemnly. 

“This is cruel,” he whimpered.

“It is payment,” she returned sternly. “Farewell, little prince. And good luck.”

With a wicked laugh, she faded away, leaving Rami stricken in the snow. He had never felt so helpless. He had no family, he lost his body, and he had an impossible task. He looked at himself in the mirror again. 

Who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

You woke to the chirping of birds outside your window. The sun was just peeking over the hillside and through your curtains. You groaned, stretching your limbs to wake yourself up. You had errands to run today, and you needed to finish early to help your father with his newest invention. You shivered slightly as you pushed your covers back. 

You changed into a plain dress for your walk to town. Then you slipped on your boots. You stopped by your father’s bedroom to peek in on him. He was snoring, his shoulders rising and falling with his breath. You smiled to yourself, grabbed a basket, and headed out.

The crisp autumn air felt refreshing against your skin. You began to hum to yourself as you walked. The sleepy little town was also waking up. You smelled the fresh bread from the baker, heard the thud of a knife hitting wood from the butcher, and saw the bright white flowers at the florist. You waved to each of them as you passed.

“Good morning, Y/N,” said the florist. 

“Good morning, Elaine,” you replied sweetly.

“How’s your father?” she asked.

“Sleeping soundly,” you replied with a smile. 

“On your way to pick up his medicine, I assume?” she guessed.

You nodded. “It’s that time. I’ll be by later to pick up some flowers for my mother’s grave. Is that alright?”

“Of course, darling,” she assured you. “I’ll start an arrangement.”

“You’re the best!”

You waved once more and started toward the apothecary. Your father had a dreadful illness which caused him to cough. At first, you wrote it off as dust from all the things he built. But then he began to cough up blood, and you insisted on taking him into town. The pharmacist gave him some herbal treatments, which was manageable, but it wasn’t a cure. You wished you could take your father to a big city to get a trained doctor to treat him, but you couldn’t afford it.

With a sigh, you entered the apothecary. The pharmacist - Lyle - beamed at you.

“Good morning, Y/N!” he greeted. “I’ve got your father’s medicine ready for you.”

He indicated the small package on the table.

“You’re always prepared, sir, I can’t thank you enough,” you replied. 

You dropped some coins on the counter and picked up the parcel, placing it carefully in your basket.

“How is old Paul, anyway?” he asked.

“He’s fine,” you answered. “I know he’s got big plans for today, though I don’t know what.”

“Tell him to be careful,” he warned. “That dust is not good for him. And we don’t want him to take a turn.”

“I’ll let him know,” you said. “Thank you again!”

You left, dreading having to tell your father once again that he needed to stop his work. His work drove him. It broke your heart that it was also killing him.

You went to the bakery and picked up some bread. Then back by the flower shop for the little bouquet for your mother’s grave. Then you headed to your favorite spot in town - the library.

You adored books. As a simple country girl with a bit of time on her hands, you found your adventure in stories. That was the one thing you had always craved - something more than caring for your father and visiting the village. To experience something you had never seen before. The closest you ever came was through a book.

“Good morning, Jean!” you called to the librarian as you came through the door.

“What’ll it be today, Y/N?” he asked kindly.

“Has anything new come in?” you wondered, scanning the front desk for a fresh title.

“Actually, yes,” Jean said, picking up the book off the top. “I think you’ll like this one. It’s about a prince under a curse, and a fight to break it.”

“Say no more,” you replied, taking it from him. “You know how I feel about magic.”

“I do,” he chuckled. “You know, you could experience some of your own if you got out of the village every once in a while.”

You sighed. “You know I can’t leave my father. Besides, I couldn’t afford a trip.”

He shook his head and tutted. “Y/N, you’re such a bright girl. You’ve got so much going for you. It’s a shame that you’re stuck here.”

“Maybe, but I love my father,” you said firmly. “He’s given me his whole life.”

“He doesn’t want you to return the favor,” Jean insisted.

“There’s still the cost,” you said. “We spend enough for Papa to go to contests. That’s all we can really do. Really, Jean, I’m happy with how things are. At least for now.”

“Because you have my books?” he teased.

You grinned. “Precisely.”

“That’s due back in a week,” he said.

“I’ll have it back before then!”

You waved and headed back onto the street. Immediately, you began poring over the book. You were so invested that you crashed into someone before you finished the first page. The collision knocked you flat on your bum.

“I’m so sorr-!” you began to say, but then you looked up and saw who it was.

Victor. You bit back a groan.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he said with a cocky grin, helping you to your feet.

“Good morning, Victor,” you replied. 

He picked up your book and handed it to you. “What are you doing with this?”

“I’m reading it,” you said. “I’m afraid I can’t stay, I’ve got a lot to do today.”

You pushed past him and kept walking. To your dismay, he followed.

“Y/N, I’ve been doing some thinking,” he began.

“Oh, how rare for you,” you said.

You didn’t mean to be snarky, but Victor was so conceited and arrogant. He was handsome and had money, but because of that, he was spoiled. For some reason, you had caught his attention. But he hardly knew you. He didn’t catch your jab.

“Don’t you think it’s time we got married?” he said. 

You scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you’re the most beautiful woman in town, I’m the handsomest man, why shouldn’t we get married?” he said with a shrug.

“Do you really think looks are all that’s required for a successful marriage?”

“What else is there?”

You stopped walking and looked at him in disbelief. You searched his face for any hint that he was joking, but found none. He genuinely believed appearance was that vital.

“Victor, I’m flattered, but no,” you said. “I have no interest in getting married just now. Not when I have my father to care for.”

“That may be precisely the reason to get married,” he argued. “I’ve been thinking of buying the old palace, but if my  _ dear _ father-in-law needed care, well - I might consider something smaller to get him what he needs.”

You froze. That offer was tempting. But Victor was just so...all brawn and no brain. How could you spend your life with him? 

“Victor, I can’t marry you,” you said simply. “I don’t love you.”

“Honestly, Y/N, whether or not you love me is of little consequence,” he said. “You’ll learn to love me. You don’t have to make a decision just yet. But do promise me you’ll think about it.”

You sighed and looked away. “Sure. I’ll think about it.”

“Wonderful!” he cried. “I’ll come by later to get your answer. Have a good day, Y/N!”

With that, he was off. You saw him join a few other men who had gathered on horseback. Victor had a fine, black horse, which he mounted gracefully. The group galloped away for their weekly hunt. You found it absurd that other people couldn’t see past Victor’s good looks. He was a shallow, empty person, with money and some charm.

You started back toward your house. Only, as you started to walk, you caught the eye of three other young women. They tended to follow Victor around and swoon over him. He ignored them completely. They were glaring fiercely at you and you heard them whispering, surely speculating how you could possibly need time to answer a man such as Victor.

Rolling your eyes, you began walking. Your house came into view through the trees and you walked up the stone steps. Your father was out of bed and already tying on his inventing apron.

“Morning, my dear,” he said cheerfully. “How was town?”

“Fine,” you replied dismissively. “I picked up a new book.”

He chuckled. “Just like your mother. Always have your nose in a book.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” you teased.

You placed the bread on the counter and began cutting it into slices for toast. 

“Have you eaten anything yet, Papa?” you wondered.

“No, but I’ve been looking forward to your blueberry preserves all morning,” he told you.

You giggled. Over the summer, you had taken to gardening after reading a book about it. You had a natural knack for it. Over the summer, your blueberries came in sweet and ripe, so you took about half of the bush and turned them into preserves for the fall and winter. The rest, you and your father ate fresh. 

“Coming right up,” you assured him.

You toasted the bread over the fire and then retrieved your preserves from the pantry. You spread it generously over the bread, and enjoyed the breakfast treat with your father. He groaned at the taste.

“Y/N, these are just delicious!” he praised. “I hope you keep growing all our food!”

“I’ll need more practice for that, but thank you,” you returned. 

“So, did you see anyone in town today?” he asked.

“Well, I saw Lyle,” you began. “Speaking of which, your medicine is on the counter, don’t forget to take it. Then Jean at the book shop. And Elaine arranged some flowers for me to put on Mama’s grave.”

“How nice,” he said.

“I, uh…” you trailed off. You wondered if you should tell him about Victor’s offer. “I also saw Victor. He told me something interesting.”

“Oh? What’s that?” he wondered.

You quickly changed your mind. 

“He said he’s thinking of buying the old palace.”

“I wasn’t aware it was for sale,” your father said.

“With enough money, you can get anything you want apparently,” you said, half to yourself.

Your father set down his toast, mid-bite.

“Now, Y/N,” he scolded. “That sounds like bitterness.”

“I don’t mean to, Papa,” you said apologetically. “But I feel like Victor gets everything, whether he deserves it or not, simply because he has money and a way with women. It’s maddening!”

“I know, but it’s the world we live in,” he said gently, placing his hand atop yours. “All we can do is be as kind and helpful as possible.”

You smiled. “You’re right, Papa, I’m sorry.”

“Besides, he’d have to appeal to the royal family,” your father continued. “Their living relatives will have claim to the palace before Victor. Besides, the prince may still be alive.”

Your brow furrowed. “I always heard the whole family was killed that day.”

Your father shook his head. “Not true. The king and queen were found. But the prince never was. He simply vanished, it seems. I think he escaped that night and is still alive somewhere.”

“That’s awfully hopeful,” you remarked.

“I can’t help it,” he said. “That prince was a kind boy. He used to come into town and -”

Your father stopped and was hit with a coughing fit. He hacked into his napkin, his whole body racking with the force of it. You jumped up. It had never been so intense before.

“Papa!” you cried, concerned.

“I’m alright,” he wheezed, but blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. “I’m alright. I just haven’t had my medicine today, that’s all.”

“Papa, this is more than before,” you said. “It can’t just be your medicine.”

“Don’t fuss, Y/N,” he returned. “Now, I’m going to take my medicine and head down to the cellar for my new invention.” He cheered up. “I can’t tell you much just yet, but we’ll see how it works!”

You opened your mouth to argue further, but he held up a hand to stop you.

“Go see your mother,” he said gently. “I’ll be just fine.”

He took his medicine down the stairs with him before you could say anymore. With a huff, you grabbed your bouquet and headed out to the cemetery. 

Your mother was buried on a grassy hill about half a mile outside the village. It was wide and spacious, and strangely the place you felt the most free. You took your book along since you sometimes read aloud to her. Other times, you leaned against her headstone and read to yourself. Today, your heart was too conflicted to read. 

The choice before you was clear: marry Victor and get your father the help he needed or refuse the proposal and let your father continue to suffer. Either way, you were trapped.

You placed the flowers before your mother’s grave.

“Oh, Mama, I don’t know what to do,” you sighed. “I can’t win in either scenario.”

You paused, hoping for some inspiration. You considered what your mother would do. She was a very giving woman, but she believed in genuine love within a family. She certainly had not married your father for money. And yet, she would have done anything to save the people she loved.

“Maybe Victor isn’t so bad,” you said, trying to convince yourself. “Maybe I haven’t given him enough of a chance. Sure, he’s vain and shallow and self-centered, but he isn’t cruel. I could certainly do worse.”

You paused and heaved a sigh. It seemed so unfair.

After about an hour, you headed back. You went right down into the cellar to help your father, who was still not telling you what this new invention was. And from the looks of it, you couldn’t even guess. All the while, he coughed. He took several breaks, becoming winded after short bursts of work. All this after having taken his medicine.

You worked well into the afternoon. Then you headed upstairs to start dinner. You were just at the door, wiping your hands on your apron, when Victor walked up. You hastily wiped some soot from your cheek.

“Y/N, hello!” he said cheerfully. Then he frowned. “My goodness, what have you been doing? You look like a field hand.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’ve been helping my father. It’s not exactly neat work.”

“Don’t you have sewing or...ladies work to do?” he wondered.

You resisted the brutal urge to roll your eyes.

“Actually, Victor, all my ladies work is reserved for Tuesdays,” you said, but once again, he did not detect your sarcasm.

“Y/N, I’ve come by to see if you -”

“I know why you’re here,” you cut across him. 

“Well, have you thought about it?” he asked.

“I have,” you said, heart pounding. “After careful consideration, I have decided to change my original answer. I will marry you, Victor.”

You felt like vomiting. But you knew what you had to do. Your father needed this.

“Wonderful!” he cried, punching a fist into the air. “Shall we set a date? How about a week from today?”

“Woah, settle down,” you said. “A proper wedding takes months to plan. And I want it to be done the right way, not the quickest way.”

“Ah, of course,” he replied. “Then, shall we go and give your father the good news?”

“I’ll tell him myself,” you said. “I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

He took your hand, pressing his lips to your knuckles. You tried not to cringe.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy for you,” he said. “There’s no better match in town.”

You forced a smile. “Yes, I...well…”

“I can see you’re speechless,” he chuckled. “I’ll let you and your father have some time. I’ll come back tomorrow to pay him my respects.”

“Thank you, Victor,” you said. “This is going to change our lives.”

“It certainly will,” he agreed pompously. “Good day, Y/N...dear.”

You winced as he released your hand and returned to his horse. He mounted, blew you a kiss, and then trotted away with a wide grin on his face. You watched him disappear through the trees. Disgust crawled over your skin, and weren’t sure if it was for yourself or Victor. Now there was the issue of telling your father.

With a groan, you headed back down to the cellar. You heard a loud whistle of the machine he’d been building, which made you stop. You watched as everything began. Springs coiled and released, steam erupted from lids, wheels turned. All of it led to an axe - attached at the front - rising up, and coming down hard enough against a piece of wood to chop it cleanly in half.

Your mouth fell open.

“Papa!” you cried.

“Can you believe it, Y/N?!” he returned, jubilant. “It works!”

It made you sick to think you were going to have to ruin his good mood.

“Papa, I’ve got something to tell you,” you began.

“I tell you, Y/N, with this one, we’ll go far,” he continued, ignoring you. “This is going to be my greatest yet!”

“Papa, I -”

“Chopping wood is back breaking, people will be clamoring for this!” he went on. “We’ve got to celebrate! How about we -”

“Papa, listen!” you insisted.

He stopped short and looked at you. His brow furrowed at your watery eyes. He switched off the machine and the room went silent.

“I....I have more news,” you said quietly. Dread made your stomach turn. “Victor was just here.”

“Oh? Any updates on buying the old palace?”

You shook your head. “It wasn’t about that. He...well, you see...he…”

“Out with it, Y/N,” your father pressed. “Don’t leave me on tender hooks here.”

“He asked me to marry him,” you blurted out.

You found it difficult to meet your father’s gaze now. Shame made you fix your eyes to the floor.

“What did you tell him?” your father asked gently.

You looked up. “I said yes.”

Paul’s eyes went wide. You knew you had shocked him.

“Y/N, I...I didn’t think you wanted to get married,” he said. “Much less to Victor. From the way you spoke this morning, you seem to hardly even like him.”

“Well, it’s not always about what I want,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest stubbornly. “This is about what’s best for us.”

“Us?” he questioned. “Heavens, I’m not the one marrying him. What’s he got to do with me?”

You squeezed your eyes shut with frustration. A tear slid down your cheek.

“He can take care of you, Papa,” you said softly. “He can get you proper care. Better than Lyle.”

“Y/N, you can’t pledge your life to someone for my sake!” he cried, crossing over to put his hands on your arms. “You should marry someone for love! And no other reason!”

“And what, watch you die right in front of me?!” you shot back. “When I could have done something? Papa, you’re the only family I’ve got left!”

“I’m not a reason to waste your life!” he insisted. “You’re my child, I’m supposed to go before you do! And what happens then? You’ll marry a man you don’t love or respect to give me just a few more years?”

“I need you!” you argued, tears falling freely now. 

“You can’t sacrifice your life for me, Y/N, I won’t let you!” he shouted.

You sobbed and collapsed into his arms. He held you against him and let you cry, patting your back soothingly. Pressed to his chest, you could hear his rattling breaths. It reaffirmed your decision.

“I won’t let you die,” you whimpered.

“Y/N, there’s a contest in the city this week,” he said. “Before you go through with this, let me go and try to win some money. If I can do that, I’ll get treatment, and you won’t have to marry Victor. Okay?”

“I’ve already accepted him, Papa,” you said, sniffling.

“Engagements can be called off,” he returned. “Let’s give my inventions one last chance to save us.”

You pulled away and looked at him. “Alright, then.”

He cupped your face in his hands, gently wiping your tears away with his thumbs. 

“Have some faith, my girl,” he said. “At least this one works.”

“Oh, Papa,” you laughed.

You went up and had dinner together. 

The next day, you rose early and helped your father pack up the wagon. You hitched up the horse as well. As Paul climbed into the seat, he looked at you.

“What shall I bring you if it’s good news?” he asked.

“A rose,” you replied. “The kind you always brought home for Mama.”

He smiled. “A rose it is, then.”

You stepped up on the hitch and kissed his cheek.

“Good luck, Papa,” you said. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Y/N,” he returned warmly. “I’ll see you in three days.”

“Three days,” you repeated, stepping back down.

When you were safely on the ground, he flicked the reins and he was off. You watched him go. The sun began to creep over the horizon, and with it came new hope. This invention worked, and it was incredibly useful. There was a chance.

Paul started at a brisk pace, determined to make it to the city by the afternoon. Then he’d have a whole day to sell the new invention. He was certain it would do better than the last few. It had to. His daughter’s whole future was at stake this time. 

The only trouble was, getting to the big city quickly meant going through the forest. And Paul had not made the journey in over a year. Either his memory was failing him, or the path had changed. He couldn’t be sure which. But it seemed suddenly the world had gone dark, though he knew the sun still shone above the trees somewhere. 

“Where are we?” he wondered aloud.

He brought the horse to a slow stop. Then he looked around. There were no signs to indicate which direction to go from there. Worried he was missing something due to the darkness, he reached into the wagon for a lantern. He lit it, which helped some, but still there was no indication for where he wanted to go. He dug around in his bag for his map. As he did so, a soft pattering through the leaves got his attention.

Rain came down, dampening his clothes. He blinked and looked up. Now it was clear why visibility was so bad. Clouds blocked out the sun. Dark, wicked looking clouds.

A jolt of fear ran up Paul’s spine. A storm would mean a cold, which was something his lungs couldn’t take right now. Not when he had to go and present his wood chopper. He needed to head back home and try again tomorrow.

He tugged the reins to the left to begin his journey home. A low rumble of thunder confirmed his decision. Then…

CLAP.

Thunder sounded almost right above them. Paul shivered as the rain came down harder. The horse whinnied nervously, backing up. 

“No, Phillipe, forward,” Paul urged, flicking the reins again.

BANG. FLASH.

Lightning struck the tree in front of them and it immediately burst into flame. Phillipe neighed and reared back, throwing the wagon off balance.

“Phillipe!” Paul shouted, in an attempt to calm him.

The flames warmed the air around them. Thunder boomed above. The dry, crunchy leaves on the forest floor caught the flames from the tree. Phillipe turned tail and took off into the woods, away from the fire and further away from home.

Paul gave a yelp of surprise and held onto the reins. The wagon bumped along over the roots and rocks, and he was just trying not to be thrown off as they galloped through the darkness. The rain picked up, pelting the man’s face and eyes. Paul lowered his hat to try and shield himself, but it was already soaked through.

“Phillipe!” Paul yelled through the noise. “Phillipe, stop!”

The horse did not listen. His animal instincts had completely taken over and he was focused only on escaping the fire and storm. They hurtled through the woods without any direction or destination.

When Phillipe could go no further, he slowed, panting. Paul peered out from below his hat. He hoped he could discern where he was, but the only thing in front of him was an old, wrought iron gate. It was elaborately designed, and now that the rain had eased up, Paul could see why. Behind it was a lush garden. The most prominent growth was a stunning rose bush. Thinking of his daughter, he had Phillipe halt so he could get down. He retrieved his pocket knife and reached through the gate.

To his surprise, it squeaked open. He gasped as he lost balance and stumbled through. He brought his arm back through the bars and then walked onto the little path into the garden. The roses really were some of the finest he had ever seen. The bushes were tall so it felt like walking through a maze. Unwilling to venture too far in, he stopped before the first curve.

A large rose bloomed out from the bush. The petals looked so delicate with the rain drops adorning them. He brought forth his knife once again, and he cut the stem, carefully avoiding the thorns.

He heard a low rumble nearby. Assuming it to be thunder, he started to jog back to Phillipe. Only it wasn’t thunder, he quickly realized. A great, looming shadow had appeared above him. As he took in the shape before him, he stumbled backward and let out a scream.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, you were making your breakfast after your morning trip into town. More toast and preserves. You found yourself missing your father, but at the same time grateful for his absence. It was really your last hope against marrying Victor. But your father was a constant comfort to you. You always missed him - even if he did snore. 

You began cleaning up from your meal when you looked across the counter and saw it - your father’s medicine. He had left it behind. Worry shot through your heart. Could he make it a whole day without it? You had never tried since Lyle prescribed it. You could always ride into the city yourself, but you weren’t sure of the way, and it was dangerous to go alone as a young woman. You briefly considered asking Victor to escort you, but you didn’t want to put your father in the situation of having to explain why he wasn’t thrilled with your decision. 

With a sigh, you carefully wrapped up the medicine and headed out to the stable to fetch your horse. You would go alone. It may be dangerous, but it was not a terribly long journey, especially since you weren’t hauling a well-built wood chopper behind you. 

You placed the medicine and some bread into your saddlebag. Your horse, a sweet palomino named Dotty, nipped your shoulder affectionately after you put the bit in her mouth. You giggled as you led her out into the open. Just as you mounted, you heard another horse clopping up to you. You turned your head and held back a groan. It was Victor. 

“Y/N!” he said. “I must have missed you in town this morning.”

“I wasn’t long, my father is in the city today,” you told him.

“How did he take our big announcement?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Quite well,” you lied. “He said he shall miss me terribly, but if it’s what I want, then…”

“Good, good,” he said. “Well, I’ll make a formal announcement today and -”

“No, don’t!” you cried hastily. 

He shot you a quizzical look and you cleared your throat. 

“It’s just...I don’t want everyone to know just yet,” you said. “Let’s make the announcement after we set a date.”

“My darling, you are a tease!” he chuckled. ‘Very well, we’ll do as you please for now. Just don’t go into our marriage thinking you can get your way all the time.”

“Of course not,” you said, holding back on your sarcasm. “But the wedding is about the bride. The marriage is about the groom.”

“That’s a good girl,” he said. “Where are you off to?”

“Oh, I’m bringing my father his medicine,” you said. “He left it by mistake.”

“Allow me to escort you,” he said. “It’s dangerous in those woods.”

“I’ll be alright, Victor, really,” you insisted. “Don’t fret about me. Besides, the rest of the village will miss you.”

“I do have quite a few appointments today that I really shouldn’t reschedule,” he said, touching his chin with his forefinger. “Alright, Y/N. Shall I come again tomorrow to see your father?”

“If it pleases you,” you said. “He won’t be back until the evening, though.”

“I’ll be here then,” he told you. “Good luck!”

“Thank you,” you replied. 

He galloped away and you released a relieved sigh. You weren’t sure how long you could dodge him if you had to be in town, so you were grateful for the errand. With a nervous gulp, you headed into the woods.

For a while, you thought it would be easy, since the wagon had made tracks in the soft mud from the storm. But eventually, things got messy. Your father had evidently turned around several times, which confused you. You approached a charred tree and found Phillipe’s scattered hoof prints.

“What happened here?” you wondered.

You dismounted to more closely examine the ground. There were no tracks leading in the direction of the city. It was north of the village. It appeared the next set of tracks went east. Remounting Dotty, you urged her on. 

The trees thickened along your track. The ground squished beneath Dotty’s hooves since the sun could not dry it out. You saw splinters of wood scattered along the trail from where the wagon must have barrelled over the roots or struck the trunks of the trees. Worry clawed at you some more. You weren’t sure what you would find at the end.

As the trees thinned out, some hope was restored to you. The sun was brightly shining on what appeared to be a clearing. Only, when you got closer, you realized it wasn’t. You had come upon the entrance to a massive garden.

It was difficult to see over the wall, but through the gate, you could clearly see roses. They were beautiful, but you couldn’t focus on them. They only reminded you more of your father. You heard a soft whinny to your left and whipped around.

“Phillipe!” you cried.

He stood back in the brush, shivering and still damp from the rain. You scrambled off of Dotty and hurried to him. He shrunk back, but you placed a comforting hand on his neck.

“Phillipe, it’s alright,” you soothed him. “I’m here now. Where’s Papa?”

You looked around for any sign of your father. Phillipe still had the wagon hitched on, but the seat was empty. There didn’t appear to be anyone lying on the ground around you either. You looked back toward the garden. Had your father maybe gone in to try and fetch you a rose?

You tied Dotty to a branch near Phillipe to ease him further. Then you went to the gate. With shaking hands, you reached toward it. The iron was cold from the wind of the storm and the chilly morning air. You shivered. Then, you gave it a push.

To your surprise, it opened. There was a loud, rusty squeak as it moved, but you couldn’t worry about that. You saw - down the path - your father’s hat.

You gasped and darted over to retrieve it. A million questions went through your mind. Especially after you spotted his pocket knife and a cut rose just a few feet away.

Gathering the rose and knife along with the hat, you forced yourself forward into the garden. The pathway was clear and free of debris, so someone was clearly maintaining it. If it was a garden, then it had to be attached to a building of some kind. You prayed it was a hospital and that someone was caring for your father.

The path wound through the hedges. With each step, your nerves only grew. You had to find your father, but what happened once you did? Would you be able to find your way back out of here? What was this place? Where were the people?

A building began to take shape in the distance. It hit you all at once where you had to be. The old palace. It made your stomach drop to think about. The palace was rumoured to be haunted, and you didn’t know if you believed in ghosts, but any abandoned building with such a mystery around it gave you the creeps. Could your father really be in there? If so, why?

At the end of the garden was a courtyard. The courtyard had a magnificent water fountain in the center, but it wasn’t running. On the other side of the fountain was a set of large, oak front doors. Elaborate gold knockers were on each side, shaped like lion’s heads.

You glanced around once more, hoping beyond hope that your father was somewhere outside and you could hurry away from here together. There was still nothing.

With a deep breath, you knocked. The door fell slightly ajar, making you jump. You gathered yourself and pushed further, poking your head in first. The entryway was magnificent - the ceilings were as high as the clouds, a wide staircase led up and away, with plush red carpet up the middle. Everything was finely decorated. Only, it was all faded. Like an antique shop. A thin layer of dust sat atop each item like a sheet. It felt abandoned, which was a stark contrast to the garden.

“H-hello?” you called out shakily. “Hello, is anyone there? Papa?”

Your voice echoed in the chamber-like hall. Hesitantly, you stepped over the threshold. No one seemed to be answering your call, so you went further in.

“Hello?”

Still nothing but your own voice coming back to you. A light came on in the corridor to your right, so you hastened to follow it. 

“Papa!” you cried desperately.

When you looked down the hall, there was still no one there. Confused and even more frightened, you continued on.

“Please, is anyone there?” you tried again. “I’m looking for my father!”

A whisper came from further down the hall. You walked more. At the end of the hall, there was a staircase. One led up, and the other led down. Making a split second choice, you headed down. There were more lights on that way. As you made your way down, you gulped.

About halfway down the winding staircase, you got nervous again. The silence was overwhelming. And although you couldn’t see anyone, you felt like you were being watched. You could sense curious eyes on you and it made your skin crawl.

“Papa?” you called out one last time.

“Y/N?” a weak voice croaked back at you.

Then you heard a violent coughing fit.

“Papa!” you shouted, and flew down the rest of the flight of stairs.

You came into a dungeon. You father was behind bars on a cold stone floor. His face was pale, but his eyes were watered with the effort of his coughing. You saw blood seep between his fingers covering his mouth.

“Papa!” you gasped, kneeling in front of him. “What’s happened? Who did this to you?”

“Y/N, get out of here!” he returned wildly. “You’ve got to go now before he finds you!”

“Before who finds me?!” you wondered, hurt and confused.

At that moment, the torch above you went out. You gasped again and turned around, searching the darkness for whatever had moved. You saw a large shadow in the corner.

“Who are you?” you demanded, sounding far braver than you felt. “Let us out of here!”

A low growl made the hair on your neck stand up.

“I’m the master of this castle,” a gravelly voice replied. “That man committed a punishable offense.”

“What offense was that?” you insisted.

“He cut my roses,” the voice said.

“So you locked him in prison?!” you challenged. “That punishment doesn’t exactly fit the crime!”

“What do you know?!” the voice shot back. “This is my castle, and I’ll run it however I please!”

“Whoever you are, I beg you to let my father go,” you said, softer now. “He’s sick, and he’ll die in here if he doesn’t get help.”

“That’s not my concern,” he snapped.

Tears welled up in your eyes. Had you come this far only to have to say goodbye?

“Please,” you said. “Don’t you know mercy? Compassion?”

“The world has shown me no mercy or compassion, why should I?” he barked.

“There must be something I can do….” you trailed off.

An idea came to you, though you hated to do it. It meant the end of your life as you knew it.

“Let me take his place,” you said.

“No, Y/N, you can’t!” your father burst out. “I won’t let you!”

You shushed him. The creature in the corner turned to look at you. You could just barely see his eyes from the glow of the torch down the hall.

“You would surrender yourself for him?” he questioned.

“Well - of course I would, he’s my father,” you said simply. “I can’t let him waste away in here.”

“I won’t let you, Y/N!” your father repeated. “I’m an old man, I’ve had my chance at life. You deserve to be free to live yours!”

“Papa, don’t you understand?” you replied. “I’m a prisoner no matter what. At least this way...I’m not his wife.”

“Y/N, don’t!” Paul pleaded. 

“I’m offering you myself,” you said to the creature. “Just let him go.”

“Done,” he said harshly, and you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping you hadn’t made a mistake.

The creature moved past you to unlock the cell door. You finally saw it close up. He was a monstrous looking beast, with thick, dark fur, sharp fangs, and horns. He walked up on two legs, but hunched over so much, his front paws could have touched the ground. You clapped a hand over your mouth to hold back another gasp.

He grabbed your father by the collar and yanked him from the cell before slamming it shut again. He dropped Paul in front of you.

“I’ll give you a moment,” he said.

You blinked, surprised at the sympathy he showed before turning his back. Then you turned your attention to your father.

“Y/N, please,” he begged. “Don’t do this. You’re my child, I’m supposed to sacrifice for you. We’ll figure something out, but you can’t -”

You put a finger to his lips to silence him. “It’s done, Papa. I could never live with myself if I left you here.”

“And how am I to live with myself leaving you behind?” he argued. 

“This is my choice,” you reminded him gently. 

His lip trembled and he pulled you into a hug. You sagged against him, etching the feeling of his embrace into your memory, for you would never feel it again.

“I’ll come back for you with help from the village,” your father whispered. “You aren’t stuck here.”

You returned with only the slightest of nods. With a sniffle, you pulled away.

“I love you, Papa,” you said.

“I love you more, my darling girl,” he replied.

With that, he allowed himself to be led away by the beast. He disappeared. You gave yourself a moment to cry. You were alone and scared, and you had no idea the nature of this beast. You thought he must be cruel to lock up an old man for a flower. But then, he allowed you to say goodbye. And those eyes...you had never seen such anguished eyes.

You wiped your eyes and got to your feet, waiting for the beast to return and put you in a cell. He was taking a long while.

“Prince Rami,” said Mrs. Carson gently as she followed him back from the front door. “I think you ought to give the girl a proper bedroom.”

“I agree,” said the butler, Thomas. “What if she’s the one to break the spell? She can’t fall in love with you if she feels like a prisoner.”

“She is a prisoner,” Rami argued. “Besides, did you see her? A girl that beautiful could never...don’t trust a hope.”

The pair looked at their master a moment while he released a sigh.

“Show her to her room and let her know when dinner is ready,” he said heavily. “I...I can’t face her right now.”

“Yes, sir,” said Mrs. Carson, and she headed back to where you were waiting.

You heard footsteps coming back down the hall, but the shape that appeared before you was not the beast. It was a kind looking old woman. She smiled at you and held up a lantern so you could see better.

“Alright, love,” she said. “Let’s show you to your room.”

“My room?” you questioned. “I thought I was a prisoner.”

“The master’s had a change of heart,” she told you. “Since you’ll be here permanently, he wants you to be comfortable.”

That puzzled you, but you didn’t dare question it further. So, you followed her up the stairs and down through the main hall again. Then you went up more stairs, heading for a tower on the east side of the castle.

“I’m Mrs. Carson, by the way,” the woman said. “I’m the housekeeper. I’ll be your first resource for whatever you need.”

“I’m Y/N,” you said. “Can I ask you something, Mrs. Carson?”

“Certainly, dear.”

“Is this the place where the king and queen were killed all those years ago?” you asked.

She stopped and turned to face you.

“Sadly, it is,” she answered, looking grim.

She kept walking. 

“Did you work for them?” you wondered.

“I did,” she said.

“How did they die?” you pressed. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “I didn’t see it happen. There was an attack, but I don’t know by whom or for what reasons.”

“Do you know what became of the prince?” 

She halted again, but this time, did not look at you.

“I do,” she said.

Your eyes widened. “W...what happened?”

“I’m not really at liberty to say, dear,” she said, and you thought you heard her voice break over her words. “It’s too horrible.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I don’t mean to pry, but -”

“I understand,” she cut across you. “But I can’t betray them. You’ll more than likely learn what happened for yourself, but whatever the master wants you to know must come from him.”

“How did he get control of this place?” you wondered. “If the royal family is gone?”

“It’s his home,” she said simply. “I can’t say any more than that.”

It was a cryptic and strange answer, but you decided to drop the issue and keep walking. Mrs. Carson led you up to a beautiful bedroom with a regal looking bed and fine mahogany furniture. It still felt as suffocating as the cell in the dungeon.

“I’ll send Anna up in a few minutes to prepare you for dinner,” Mrs. Carson said. “She’ll attend to your daily needs such as clothing and hair.”

“I don’t need -”

“It’s best not to argue,” she interrupted sweetly. “Besides, she hasn’t had a beautiful lady to dress in years!”

You chuckled in spite of yourself. Mrs. Carson closed the door behind her. You expected to hear her turn the lock, but she didn’t. That was a relief. But it hit you suddenly how much you were losing by remaining here. Every dream you’d ever had of traveling, all your hopes of falling in love and marrying, each day you could spend reading as your father worked beside you. All of it was gone.

You collapsed on the bed and let yourself cry some more. You didn’t regret your decision. But you were mourning the loss of a life you had loved. And had taken for granted.

You grieved for about an hour, and when you had collected yourself again, there was a soft knock on the door. Even so, it made you jump.

“Who is it?” you asked.

“It’s Anna,” the voice on the other side replied. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” you allowed.

The knob turned and in walked a middle aged blonde woman with a wide, comforting smile. Draped over her arms were three dresses.

“I thought you could choose what you’d like to wear for dinner,” she said. “These are some of the queen’s old things, so they may not fit exactly right, but I’ll alter them for you as needed.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, but I’d rather not,” you said. “I don’t want to have dinner with your master. I need some time.”

Her expression softened as she looked at you. “I completely understand. I’ll tell Mrs. Carson.”

“Thank you, Anna,” you said.

“Of course,” she replied.

She retreated from the room. When she closed the door she heaved a sigh.

Rami was pacing in the dining room. Anxiety made him feel impatient and irritable. He was already feeling guilty about his actions, something he had not experienced in many years. But something about you made him feel...shame. 

“You must settle down, sir,” Thomas said. “I’m sure once the shock has worn off, things will go alright.”

Rami huffed. “Easy for you to say.”

The door cracked open. Rami stiffened and faced it. Only, you did not emerge. It was Mrs. Carson.

“She’s not coming to dinner,” she said. “She said she needs more time.”

Rami sighed. He supposed he should have expected as much. 

“I understand,” he said. “Have her food sent to her room.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied. “May I suggest something for tomorrow?”

“Sure,” he said.

“Invite her in person,” she told him. “The only way she can get to know you is by presenting yourself to her.”

Rami opened his mouth to tell her it wasn’t even worth it, but he knew she would still encourage him to try. She had never given up hope that the curse could be broken, even if he had.

Even though it was fairly early, you decided to change and get ready for bed. You didn’t wait for Anna since you were used to changing on your own anyway. Just as you stepped out of your dress, there was a knock on the door. It started off loud, then a hesitation, and then a softer knock. Brow furrowed, you went to the door. On the floor sat a tray of food. It was a whole spread of cheese, bread, salad, soup, an entree, and even wine. Surprised, you looked and saw a furry paw disappear around the corner. You heard his steps padding away. The beast had brought you dinner himself.

With your spirit lifted, you took the tray into your room.

In the morning, you woke early. You almost forgot the events of the previous evening until your bleary eyes took in your surroundings. The large bedroom, the down pillows beneath your head, and the satin sheets covering you. You were in the palace. And the prisoner of the beast who ruled it.

You sat up. The tray for your dinner had already been removed and replaced with some breakfast. Steam rose from the cup of hot tea. 

“Well, this is the most luxurious treatment for a prisoner,” you said to yourself.

You ate in bed and then got up, wondering what on earth you were going to do to occupy yourself. There had to be plenty to discover in a castle like this, but you had so much time to do it. Part of you was also tempted to stay in bed and mope.

“Y/N,” said Anna’s voice as she knocked on the door. “It’s Anna. Would you like some help getting dressed?”

“Come in,” you said, unsure how to answer her. “You don’t have to dress me, you know.”

“I don’t mind, it’s my job,” she replied. “Besides, I think the queen’s old things might not be familiar to you.”

“I have my own dress,” you argued.

“I’ve washed it,” she returned simply. “It’s still drying.”

“Oh,” you said. “That was kind of you.”

She smiled. “Here. Let’s get you into something for the day.”

She held up a gown that was much nicer than anything you had ever owned. Feeling awkward, and a little guilty, you let her help you into it. It fit surprisingly well, but you weren’t sure it suited you. You almost felt like you were playing dress up. Then you looked in the mirror.

The dress was a simple, day dress, but still beautiful. You looked like a grown woman in it, a feeling you were still adjusting to. The way it hugged your curves and accentuated your body was incredibly flattering. You had never felt more like royalty.

“It’s too much,” you said.

“Nonsense, it’s a day dress,” Anna reminded you.

“Still,” you said. “It feels…”

You paused, words failing you. 

“You look lovely,” she said. 

“Are all prisoners treated this nicely?” you wondered.

She chuckled. “The master would rather you not think of yourself as a prisoner. You’re his guest now.”

“A guest is free to leave,” you retorted.

“Not before they’ve properly met their host,” she replied.

You sighed. Shortly after, Mrs. Carson arrived to give you a tour of the castle. She showed you everywhere you were allowed to go from your room to the kitchen, to the main hall, to the garden. The garden was your favorite so far, as it was much less intimidating in the sunlight. Across the courtyard, you watched the beast come into view. 

To your great shock, he was talking to the plants. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it was such a tender thing to do, it nearly knocked you off your feet. How could a creature who would lock someone up over a rose also be so nurturing? Those roses must mean something more to him.

You didn’t get the chance to figure it out before Mrs. Carson led you away from the gardens and into the vegetable patches. There was a slim, young woman on her knees in the dirt there, puttering around among the growth.

“Daisy,” said Mrs. Carson. “Good morning to you.”

Daisy looked up. She had a sweet, round face with mousy brown hair falling around it. 

“Morning, Mrs. Carson,” she said. “Just gathering some things for dinner.”

“I’m glad,” Mrs. Carson replied. “Daisy, this is Y/N. She’s come to live at the palace now.”

Daisy got to her feet, brushing her hands on her apron before offering you one to shake.

“Nice to meet you, m’lady,” she said brightly.

“Just Y/N is fine,” you assured her, shaking her hand.

“Y/N, Daisy is our cook,” Mrs. Carson said. “She came here just a few years ago.”

You started to ask a question about that, but Mrs. Carson just moved on. You followed her back inside. As you headed to the dining room for lunch, you passed a set of large double doors. There was a padlock on them.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“The library,” Mrs. Carson said. 

“Why is it all locked up?” you wondered.

“The master used to spend a lot of time in there,” she told you. “But after everything that happened to him, he closed it off. It reminded him too much of painful memories.”

“What painful memories?” you pressed.

“They aren’t mine to share, I’m afraid,” she said. 

You huffed in annoyance. There was so much going on around here and none of it could be explained. Especially the so-called master. How had a beast inherited this castle?

On your way down the hall, one painting in particular made you stop. It was clearly of the royal family - the king, the queen, and their son between them. The king and queen looked regal and stoic, but the prince had a smile on his face. And his eyes. His eyes were so alluring and bright, even depicted on a canvas. It felt like you might have seen them before, but you couldn’t place it.

A sudden, horrifying thought came to you. Was the beast the cause of the deaths of the royal family? Had he killed the king and queen? If so, where was the prince? Was he also a prisoner here? Locked away somewhere no one would ever find him? Was that why the beast had so easily gained control of the castle and the servants?

You stopped.

“Mrs. Carson, would it be alright if I explored on my own for a while?” you asked. “I’m not very hungry.”

“Sure,” she said. “But you are not to enter the west wing. That’s the master’s private chambers.”

“Okay,” you agreed. 

She gave you a nod and you jogged away, heading straight for your room. You were becoming overwhelmed and scared again. When you got to your tower, you shut the door and sank to the floor, feeling a lump in your throat. Only now, you were no longer grieving for just yourself. You also wept for that little family torn apart in a single day.

You remained in your room until the evening. You spent most of the afternoon sulking and gazing out your window. Then Anna came to help you change into a dinner dress. You weren’t sure you wanted to go to dinner, but you feared refusing the beast anymore.

“Anna,” you said.

“Yes?” 

“What is the master’s name?”

She stopped tying the laces of the dress and looked at you.

“He’s very private, Y/N…” she began.

“Well, if I’m his guest, I ought to know the host’s name,” you said. “I can’t just call him ‘the master’ all the time. It sounds so odd, especially since I’m not his servant.”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” she asked. “He might tell you.”

“I don’t think he would,” you said. “Why can’t you tell me?”

“To be honest, he’s forbidden everyone except Mrs. Carson from saying it,” she admitted. “He wasn’t always like this, you know. He doesn’t like to be reminded of the past.”

She finished with the dress, and you examined yourself in the mirror, once again becoming startled by your elegant appearance.

“Are you coming to dinner?” she asked.

“I haven’t decided,” you said. 

“Very well,” she conceded. “Just ring for me when you’re ready for bed.”

You waited a few minutes after she left. You sat at the vanity and sighed, weighing your options. You could go to dinner, but it seemed reckless. This beast was cruel - he’d arrested your father, taken you prisoner, and he might have been responsible for the tragedy of the royal family. On the other hand, if you refused, you might enrage him. He could bring you your dinner and allow you to wear the queen’s dresses, but that did not make him kind.

A cautious knock brought you out of your trance. 

“Y/N.”

It was the growly voice of the beast.

You swallowed and went to answer the door. You had not been near him since the previous night, and you were struck once again with the sheer size of him. He towered over you like a mountain.

“I have come to personally request that you join me for dinner,” he said nervously.

“Um…”

You looked up and met his eyes. Those poor, sad eyes.

“On one condition,” you said.

His brow furrowed. “What condition is that?” 

“Tell me your name,” you said. 

He stiffened. “Why?”

“Because you know mine,” you said. “It’s only fair.”

“Life isn’t fair,” he retorted. 

“Well, if you’re going to be stubborn about it,” you said, and started to close the door.

He slammed his paw against the wood, stopping you, but making you jump.

“Sorry,” he said, retracting the paw. “I...I wish to continue negotiations.”

“I’ve named my terms,” you reminded him, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He shot an annoyed glance over his shoulder and let out a long breath.

“Rami,” he said. “My name is Rami.”

You smirked and extended your hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rami,” you said.

With a bashful smile, he shook your hand. Then you placed it in the crook of his arm and allowed him to escort you to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 3

Just learning Rami’s name was a breakthrough. Two weeks passed peacefully at the castle. Though you were still wary of him, you trusted that he would not lash out unprovoked. You just wanted to learn what provoked him.

But the more you spoke to Rami, the more you understood that his anger came from a place of deep hurt. It wasn’t an aggression he came by naturally. His usual disposition was actually rather awkward. At times, even amusingly so. It was obvious to you that he had not interacted with anyone outside of his staff in many years.

Even so, you kept your guard up. You continued to search for the prince all around the castle, but there was no sign of him. Although, after getting to know Rami, you found it hard to believe that he had ever really harmed anyone. Sure, he could be unreasonable about things, but you didn’t think he was dangerous. There was only one place you hadn’t looked. The west wing. 

Your curious mind was desperate to find out what was up there. But your logical side reminded you that it was best to not test the limits of Rami’s patience. He could easily put you back in the dungeon if he felt like it. On the other hand, it could hold all the answers to your questions. Putting it all to the back of your mind, you went down to the vegetable patch to help Daisy.

Daisy was another mystery to you. She was the only servant who had come to the castle after the deaths of the king and queen. You bonded with her because she was the only other person there your age - since you couldn’t be sure how old Rami was - and you had fun together. You wondered what brought her to the castle.

“Daisy,” you said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she replied, brushing some dirt off a carrot.

“How did you end up here?” you questioned. “You’re young and talented. How come you’ve committed yourself to serving Rami and a near empty castle?”

She placed the carrot in her basket and looked down.

“The master is a complicated person,” she said. “I don’t know all the details of his past - and I don’t need to - but he understood me.”

“Understood you?” you pressed.

She nodded. “In my home village, I…”

“You what?”

She met your gaze. “I fell in love. And I was driven out.”

“What?” you gasped. “For falling in love?! That’s ridiculous!”

“Well, the thing is…” she trailed off. “We’re friends, right?”

“Of course we are,” you said, brow furrowing. “What is it?”

“Just - swear to me you’ll never tell anyone what I’m telling you,” she said.

“I swear,” you promised.

She took a deep breath. “I fell in love with another woman.”

Your eyes went wide. “R-really?”

She nodded again. “The people of my village saw it as something evil. My mother told us there was a plan to have us arrested and tried as witches, so she packed us some things to smuggle us out.”

“I’m so sorry,” you told her. “That’s horrible. How could they punish you for loving someone?”

“I don’t know,” she said, eyes watering. “I still don’t understand. But the night before we knew they were coming, we arranged to leave. We planned to meet in the woods just before midnight and escape together.”

“Your lover, did she abandon you?” you asked.

She shook her head. “No. My father told the village about our plan, so they got her. All I could do was run for my life. I ran till I had nothing left in me. It was the master that found me in the woods. He brought me back here and had Mrs. Carson tend to me. The plan was to send me off afterwards, but then I told him my story. As an extra, I told him I could cook and would serve as a kitchen maid if he’d let me. He said they had no cook, he understood what it meant to be seen as something you’re not, and then gave me the job. I didn’t ask no more questions after that.”

You blinked, completely shocked. How could Rami be so understanding of someone like Daisy, but so irrationally angry over a rose clipping? You had to find out the truth about him. And you needed to find out as soon as possible.

“I’m glad you found a place to belong, Daisy,” you told her. “Um, I’m going in for a little while. I’d like to get some rest before dinner. Is that alright?”

She looked at the ground. “You see me differently, don’t you?” 

“What? No!” you cried, pulling her into a hug. “Of course not. You’re still my friend.”

You pulled away and she forced a smile. 

“I believe you,” she said, cheerful now. “Now, go get some rest. I’ll figure out dinner.”

You nodded. As you entered the kitchen, you removed your apron and started up the stairs. You jogged through the corridors, heading the opposite direction of your bedroom. You were going to the west wing. 

When you climbed the steps, you hesitated. There was a door there that loomed ahead like a dark tunnel. Once you entered, it would be difficult to return. And if you found out that Rami was the cause of the deaths of the royal family, what would you do? Go back on your word? Risk re-imprisoning your father?

You took a deep breath. You had to know. With a shaking hand, you reached for the door knob. It turned with a click, and then the door swung open with a creak. Then, you stepped into the west wing.

It was much like the rest of the castle. It just felt different because you knew you weren’t supposed to be there. You briefly worried that Rami might find you. You had not seen him yet today, and that usually meant he was up in his room somewhere. His room was within the west wing.

You stopped at the first door that appeared on the right. It was locked. You moved on to the room across the hall. It was open, although dark except for the sun peeking through the window. It faced the north though, so it was still dim.

It appeared to be a bedroom, but it wasn’t grand enough to belong to any of the family. You guessed that it served as a guest room for when other members of that class came to stay. That had evidently not occurred in many years.

Dust covered most of the furniture. There was a desk in the corner, so you decided that was the best place to start. Any records would be in there. You opened the top drawer and sifted through the leafs of paper, but nothing was promising. Until you got to the last one.

It was a letter. The addressee was a Lady Marietta, which you didn’t recognize, but clearly it had never been sent. It wasn’t sealed.

You picked up the letter. It was in beautiful, scrawling cursive that you were certain a woman had written. With one more glance around, you carefully lifted the envelope flap and tugged the parchment out. You unfolded the letter and began to read.

“ _ Dear Marietta _ ,” it began. “ _ It is wonderful to hear from you! I’m glad to know you and your family are well. The king and I are so thrilled to hear of your pregnancy! Perhaps if it’s a girl, we can introduce her to Prince Rami… _ ”

You stopped reading. Prince. Rami. Prince Rami. Your heart rate accelerated so quickly you felt you had just run a one hundred meter dash. Rami was the prince? How could it be? He was a beast!

You jumped when you heard a dull thud and a hiss of pain come from the window. A second voice followed shortly after. The only other person allowed in the west wing was Rami. If there were other people there, they were not the household staff. And they were not you. Thinking it might be some villagers sent by your father, you went to investigate.

Crouching low you slunk towards the noise. You hid behind an old dresser and peered around the edge. Two men were standing just inside the window, dressed in dark clothing and looking around as they brushed some dirt from their trousers.

“Do you really think there’s anything of value here?” one wondered.

“I dunno,” the second one said. “But the royal family lived here. There’s bound to be jewels and stuff somewhere.”

“Unless others got here first, “complained the first one. “It’s been almost thirteen years since the king and queen were killed.”

“Even their old clothes are worth something,” insisted the second. “Let’s just take a look around. It’s not like anybody’s here.”

Fear turned your stomach. Robbers! You had to warn Rami. You started to get to your feet, only you banged your head into the top drawer of the dresser, which was hanging open. The wood smacked together, and you bit back a squeak as a bump started to form on your scalp. Eyes watering and head throbbing, you stilled, hoping against hope that they had not heard you. Judging by their acute silence, they had.

“Who’s there?” called the second one. 

“Are you certain it’s a person?” questioned the first. “There’s rumors about this place being haunted.”

“Don’t be stupid,” said the second. “Those are just stories for children.”

You closed your mouth to quiet your breathing. You listened closely to the sound of their footsteps approaching. Your mind went wild with solutions. You could run, but they would catch you. You couldn’t fight two men all on your own. And you couldn’t exactly call for anyone since there was no guarantee that anybody was nearby. Just when you were going to make a break for it, a face appeared beside you. It was the second robber.

“Well, well, well,” he sneered. “What do we have here?”

You trembled as the other took his place in front of you. Their menacing laughter made you shrink back.

“R-Rami…” you began shakily. Then you screamed. “RAMI!”

Rami was in his bedroom, looking at a key in his paw. It was the key to the library. He was considering giving it to you since you told him about how much you loved books. That way, you could be more comfortable here. His only hesitation was that it felt like a betrayal to his mother. That was her safe haven as well, and he wanted to preserve it. He set the key down on his desk, deciding he would ask Mrs. Carson about it. 

Beside the key was the mirror the enchantress gave him all those years ago. It was his one window to the outside world. With it, he could see anyone he wanted, just by asking. For years, he tried to use it to find the enchantress herself, but it never worked. So it mostly collected dust. On a whim, he picked it up.

“Show me Y/N,” he said.

The glass began to glow, bright and blinding for a fleeting moment. Then, the picture took shape. You were walking through the west wing, and exploring a guest room that his mother had used as her study. 

He flared up, prepared to march down the stairs and scold you, but another movement caught his eye. You were not alone. Then, through the mirror and from the hall, he heard you cry out for him. He dropped the mirror onto the desk and hurtled out of the room.

He ran toward the guest room. When he was first transformed, he was alarmed by the speed he had, especially on all fours. He was also surprisingly agile, and now that he was used to this body, moving swiftly and securely was as natural to him as breathing. Only, he wasn’t going to bother being quiet now. 

One of the robbers took hold of your arm and you struggled against him. His grip was like iron, though, and as much as you tried to wrench away, he had a firm hold on you. He clapped a hand over your mouth to keep you from crying out again.

“Quiet, you!” he warned, while the partner flashed a knife. “Or we might silence you permanently!”

You screamed into his hand and wriggled some more, to no avail. Then, the door burst open and a ferocious roar rang out. It shook the dresser that was now beside you. The robber dropped your arm, but it was right as you pulled away, so you toppled over.

“W-what is that thing?” the first robber stammered.

“I don’t know, but we should be rid of it,” the second said firmly, snatching the knife from him and brandishing it.

Rami fearlessly bounded over with a threatening growl, and the men quickly realized the size of the animal they were challenging. Only, Rami was no animal. He grabbed the first one around the throat so quickly you might have missed it had you blinked. His grip was steady, but he could clearly still breathe.

“Don’t kill me!” the man begged.

Rami started to answer, but just as he opened his mouth, the second robber slashed his arm. Rami howled and dropped the first one, who scrambled away. Blood seeped into Rami’s fur. He gathered himself and then rose up to his full height. With a fierce growl, he snatched up the man with the knife by his arm, forcing him to drop the weapon. It clattered to the floor and you grabbed it.

The first man saw that they were now without a weapon. He looked to his partner.

“I’m out of here,” he said, and he took off back through the window.

The second man was more persistent, struggling to get free, as you were doing just moments ago. Then, Rami grabbed him around the neck and dragged him to the window. Then, he held the man up so they were face to face.

“Get. Out,” Rami warned with a growl. 

The man stopped struggling.

“O-okay,” he stuttered. “I-I will, just don’t kill me, please!”

“Tell no one what you saw here!” Rami insisted.

“I swear!” he returned. “I won’t tell anyone, just please let me go!”

Rami tossed him almost lazily out the window. He struggled to his feet and took off into the woods after his partner. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. 

“Rami -”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” Rami bellowed, rounding on you.

You stepped back, nearly stumbling, but Rami caught you by the arm.

“This place is forbidden!” he continued. “These are my private things!”

You shook him off and planted your feet, becoming defensive. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“I only came here because I didn’t know where else to go!” you shouted back. “I needed answers!”

“Answers to what?!” he demanded.

“If I’m going to live my life here then I have a right to know who you are!” you cried. “I thought -” 

You stopped yourself. Knowing now that Rami was the prince, you didn’t want to tell him you had suspected him of killing the king and queen.

“What?” he pressed. “What did you think?”

You looked at the floor, ashamed. “I thought you were the reason the king and queen were dead. I was trying to find evidence of what happened to the prince.”

When he didn’t answer, you looked up. His shoulders sagged and he refused to meet your gaze.

“You can imagine how shocked I was to find out that you…” you trailed off. You didn’t need to say.

A beat of uncomfortable silence passed. You wanted him to say something - anything to answer for what had just happened. You stared at him, willing him to speak. But he didn’t.

“Rami,” you sighed. “You’re hurt. Let me help you with that cut.”

“It’s fine,” he snapped, recoiling from you.

“Don’t be a baby,” you said. “It could get infected.”

“I don’t need to -”

“I’m not giving you the option!”

He met your eyes and you glared at each other. He heaved a sigh.

“Fine,” he conceded.

“Come on,” you said, offering your hand.

He took it in his massive paw, and you led him out. He told you how to get to his bedroom. There, he flopped down into a chair. You, however, were distracted immediately by the rose floating in a case on a side table that was pushed into the back corner. It had a soft pink glow around it, but it was wilting. Several petals littered the table’s surface.

“What is that?” you asked, pointing.

“None of your business,” Rami replied harshly.

You frowned. “If you don’t start explaining, I’ll just get more curious, and then we’ll have more instances like today.”

“I’m beginning to think I relieved your father of a most annoying housemate,” he said.

“Oh!” you gasped. “That was so uncalled for!”

“Well, listen to you!” he returned. “Demanding answers at every turn, walking around people’s private rooms!”

“My father didn’t keep secrets from me!” you shot back. 

You glowered at each other for a moment before Rami caved once more.

“The rose...is a symbol of my curse,” he began.

“What curse?” you asked.

You knelt down beside the chair and started tending to the wound on his arm.

“When I was twelve, an enchantress came to the castle to collect a debt owed by my father…”

He told the whole story. The way she attacked the palace and killed his father. He and his mother’s escape attempt. And that he was paying the price the king owed. He did not tell you about the way to lift the curse.

“That’s ridiculous!” you cried, securing his bandage with a tug. “She punished a child for something his father did?! Who is this enchantress? I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind!”

You got to your feet, and started toward the door, only he grabbed your hand. You faced him. He eased you back to your place beside him.

“I admire your readiness, but it’s no use trying to find her,” he said. “I spent the first four years of my life as a beast searching. I tried using the mirror, but it showed me nothing. She just vanished.”

“It’s so unfair,” you said quietly. “Is there a way to break the curse?”

“There is,” he admitted. “But I won’t tell you.”

“Why not?” you wondered.

“It’s not something you can do for me,” he said. “I don’t want you to worry about it.”

That was true. The last thing Rami wanted was for you to feel any sort of pressure to lift the curse. If he was going to earn your love, it would not be out of pity or obligation.

“Are you sure there’s no way I can help?” you asked.

He almost smiled at the sweetness of your offer.

“I’m sure,” he told you. “You’ve done enough.”

He placed his paw atop your hand, which rested on his fresh bandage.

“Please,” you said, rolling your eyes. “It’s my fault you got this. I’m sorry, Rami. I shouldn’t have pried, but -”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “You’re right, if you’re going to live here and we’re to be companions, I can’t keep my life so secret.”

“Thank you,” you said. “For opening up. And for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome.”

You held his gaze. You suddenly realized why the eyes in the painting seemed so familiar. You had seen them before, only on the beast, and they were so bereft of their former joy that you had not seen the similarities. 

“I should have known you were the prince,” you said.

“You sould?” he questioned.

You nodded. “You have the same eyes. They’re just...sadder now.”

“Yes…” he trailed off. “Sadder.” 

Another beat passed.

“Rami, I…” you hesitated. “Now that I know you better, I’d like it if we could be friends.”

He blinked. “Friends?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Is that alright?”

He did smile now, and his sharp teeth didn’t frighten you.

“I’d like that,” he said. 

“Good,” you replied. “And just so you know, friends give each other hugs after they share things like this.”

“Oh, come on,” he groaned.

“Hey, I don’t make the rules,” you joked.

He didn’t argue any further. So you stood up, leaned over the chair, and put your arms around his furry neck. You had never really gotten to feel his coat before. It was soft and wavy, and beautiful in its own way. You felt his powerful muscles relax beneath your touch.

“There,” you said with a little extra squeeze. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I suppose not.”

“Good,” you said. “Now, I’ve got to go and change for dinner. I’ll see you in a little bit?”

He nodded. “You will.”

“Alright then,” you said. 

You bid him farewell, and he listened to you cross the room and close the door behind you on your way out. Rami’s cheeks were burning, and it wasn’t from the fire in the hearth. Little did he know, you felt the warmth too.

Dinner went smoothly. It was a lighter conversation, which made both you and Rami relax. You even made him laugh. Twice. His laugh, though seemingly tainted by the rumble in his voice, was warm. It made you smile. He had clearly not laughed in years, because he seemed startled by the sound of it.

After the meal, Rami actually walked you up to your room. Anna was waiting for you, and her eyebrows shot up at the sight of you walking hand in hand with Rami. Or rather, hand in paw. She glanced quickly between you before lowering her eyes, but you saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Good evening, Y/N,” she greeted.

“Hi, Anna,” you replied. “You can go ahead in.”

Anna nodded and disappeared behind your door. You turned to Rami.

“I suppose this is goodnight,” you said. “Your highness.”

He shook his head. “No, just Rami for you.”

You shot him a questioning look.

“Because that’s what my friends call me,” he explained.

You beamed. “Well, then. Goodnight, Rami.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he replied. “I wanted to ask you if...um…”

“Yes?” you pressed.

“Would you join me tomorrow for my morning walk?” he asked. “Please.”

“I will,” you told him. 

“Good!” he said excitedly, before clearing his throat and becoming dignified again. “I’ll come for you at nine.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” you said.

“Goodnight,” he said. “Again.”

You giggled. “Goodnight, Rami.”

You stepped forward and hugged him again. You felt him stiffen before releasing his breath. It broke your heart that affection was so jarring to him. But you were glad you could show it to him.

With one final look at each other, you followed Anna into your room. You smiled once more at him before closing the door. Rami stood there, for once grateful for his face being covered in hair. You couldn’t see the blush he was feeling.

Anna raised an eyebrow at you as you turned around.

“Not a word,” you jokingly warned.

She giggled. You joined her. Then, she helped you change for bed. Your head hit the pillow, and you drifted off, dreaming of warm paws and glowing roses.


	5. Chapter 4

In the morning, Rami was true to his word and he retrieved you at nine. Then, you walked together to the garden. He told you that he spent every morning in this place because it always put his mind at ease. That made you question even more.

“Why do they mean so much to you?” you asked. “The roses.”

He reached out for one and delicately touched the petals with the pad of his paw.

“My mother planted them,” he said. 

“Your mother?”

He nodded. “She worked hard at maintaining them because roses were her favorite flowers. She was a bit of a romantic.”

You smiled. “She sounds wonderful.”

“I’m sure your mother is equally wonderful,” he replied.

You looked away sadly and paused, remembering what you could of your own mother.

“She passed away, actually,” you said. “When I was still a little girl.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What happened to her?”

“Pregnancy complications,” you told him. “My little brother didn’t survive either.”

“That’s horrible,” he said. “I see now why you’re so close to your father.”

“I see now why him taking a rose upset you so much,” you said. “If he had known, he would never have -”

He held up a hand to stop you. “Don’t. I...it’s done now.”

You nodded. 

You walked together a little further.

“Do you like gardening, Y/N?” Rami asked.

“Oh, yes,” you told him. “I started last year after reading about it. I like to grow things I can turn into something else.”

“So, food?”

“Yes,” you said. “I’ve really enjoyed helping Daisy out.”

“Daisy is a kind soul,” he said. “She’s been a joy to this castle.”

“She told me how you saved her,” you admitted. “It was so...compassionate. It surprised me.”

“Yes, I...I’ve been very bitter about my fate, and I never wanted to burden anyone else with it,” he said. “But Daisy resonated with me.”

“Well, what about the servants that remained after your parents died?” you asked.

“I tried to dismiss them, but they refused,” he explained. “Mrs. Carson insisted I needed looking after since I was still so young.”

“It’s a testament to you that they’re so loyal,” you said.

He looked away bashfully and you smiled to yourself.

“Tell me about you,” he said, facing you again. “About your life in the village.”

“The trouble with talking about my life in the village is that I barely had one,” you said with a sigh. “Every day was the same. Go to town for the day’s needs, come home and fix breakfast, get Papa to take his medicine and see if he needs help with his new invention. Then, spend the afternoon reading.”

“Mrs. Carson did tell me you love books,” he said. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Ever since I was a child, I’ve longed for adventure. To have something magical and unexpected happen. To see far off places. Books were my primary form of travel.”

You both chuckled. 

“My mother loved to read,” Rami said. “She always had something on hand. And she read to me a lot. My father wanted me trained in more sporting things like riding and archery, but mother insisted on my studies as well.”

“She sounds like a wise woman,” you replied. “And a bit like my own mother.”

“It’s a shame they never met,” he said sadly. 

“They probably would have been great friends,” you agreed.

A beat passed. The wind blew through the garden, making you shiver. It was a crisp autumn day, but winter would arrive before you knew it.

“Let’s go in,” Rami suggested. “I’ll have Mrs. Carson get a fire going.”

“That sounds lovely,” you said, pulling your shawl tighter around your shoulders.

“There’s something I’d like to show you first,” he said.

You raised a suspicious eyebrow at him as he offered you his paw. Smirking, you took it. He led you inside and toward the dining room. It was too soon for lunch, so your curiosity was piqued.

“Where are we going?” you wondered.

“You’ll see,” Rami replied mischievously. “It’s a surprise!”

You giggled and continued to follow him. You were going around a corner when he suddenly stopped.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed.

“Why?” you returned.

“Just do it!” he insisted with a grin.

You shook your head and obeyed. Rami took a moment to admire your face as you stood there. The sunlight pooling through the window struck it just right and for a moment, it appeared you were glowing.

“Well?” you questioned. “Are we going to continue?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course.”

He took your hand again, and he began to slowly lead you down the hall. You couldn’t be sure how much further you traveled with your eyes closed, but it seemed only a few seconds passed before he stopped you again.

He dropped your hand, and you resisted the urge to crack open an eyelid and peek at what he was doing. You squeezed your eyes further shut instead. You heard a metallic click and the rattling of a chain. Then, the creak of rusty door hinges.

“Rami?”

“Just a few more steps, Y/N,” he replied, guiding you forward.

You knew you had entered another room because the smells changed. It was a bit musty, but there was the distinct scent of parchment and leather. 

Even with your eyes closed, you felt the room brighten as some curtains were pushed back and the sun began to warm your skin. A smile began to part your lips.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” you asked eagerly.

“Just one more second,” he told you.

You heard his footsteps come up behind you and his paws fell gently to your shoulders.

“Okay,” he said. “Open.”

You opened your eyes, squinting at first at the brightness, and then looked around. Your mouth fell open. 

There were books everywhere, on every wall from floor to ceiling. And the ceiling was as tall as a cathedral. Sliding ladders covered whatever height one might need, but there were also staircases up about halfway, with a path going all the way around the room. It was as appealing to you as a Christmas feast, and you couldn’t wait to sink your teeth in.

“Rami, I - I’m speechless!” you cried. “I’ve never seen so many books!”

“This is our library,” he said, a pleased smile on his face. “But I figured it could be your library, if you like it.”

“I love it!” you exclaimed. “You’re really giving it to me?!”

“Of course!” he said. “Friends give each other gifts!”

“Oh, but I could never return the favor!” you said. “This is….Rami, this is the sweetest gift I have ever received. I can’t thank you enough.”

“That smile is all the thanks I need,” he replied. “Besides, it’s I who should be thanking you.”

“What for?” you asked.

“Life was so dark for me before you came here,” he said. He glanced out the window and then back at you. “You brought me sunshine, Y/N.”

You beamed. That made you feel warm and fuzzy from your head to your toes.

“Can we have lunch in here today?” you requested. “Please?”

The look on your face made him realize in that moment that he could never deny you anything. You owned him.

“Whatever you like,” he assured you. “I’ll let Mrs. Carson know.”

You began exploring the shelves and Rami told you the books he’d read, so you pulled a few of those first.

“After I read them, we can talk about them,” you said.

“We can try,” he chuckled. “I haven’t read in so long…”

“We can read it together then,” you said. “And jog your memory.”

“That’s perfect,” he agreed.

Thomas came up and got a fire started in the fireplace. Then Mrs. Carson and Daisy brought up your lunch within the next hour. Daisy was also amazed by the room, since - like you - she had never seen it before.

“Wow!” she gasped. “This must be every book in the world!”

You smiled. “Do you like books, Daisy?”

“I dunno,” she said. “I never learned to read.”

You blinked. “What?”

“No one ever taught me,” she explained. “I learned how to cook and sew and speak, but never reading or writing.”

“Would you like to learn?” you offered. “I can teach you.”

She grinned. “Oh, yes please!” She looked nervously at Rami. “Is that alright, sir? I’ll still do all the cooking, it won’t interfe-”

He held up a hand to stop her. “Of course, Daisy. Take all the time you need.”

“We’ll have our first lesson tonight, after dinner,” you said. 

She giggled. “I’m looking forward to it!”

She practically skipped out of the room. Rami looked over at you.

“That was a kind offer,” he said.

“It’s important for people to know how to read, especially women,” you replied.

“I agree,” he said. 

You smiled at him. “So, what should we read together first? Shakespeare?”

“Goodness, no,” Rami said. “He’s dull.”

“Shakespeare?” you questioned. “Dull?”

“Yes!” he insisted. “Let’s start over here…”

In the coming weeks, you made excellent use of the library. Every morning, after your walk, you settled in for tea and reading. You made things exciting by reading aloud and acting out whatever you could. Mostly, you liked hearing Rami laugh.

In the afternoons, he would take some time to himself, and retreat to the west wing. You remained in the library. You decided to do some research into curses, hoping to find some way to break the one on Rami.

Unfortunately, the queen’s collection had little information on such matters. The books about magic mostly warned against its use and the ones who practiced it. Most solutions to magical incidents were unhelpful. You needed a concrete way to break this spell. But it seemed that Rami’s case was unique. You could find no other record of a similar curse and how it was broken.

After one afternoon of difficult research, you heaved a frustrated sigh and pushed the book away from you. Now that you were spending so much time with Rami, you pitied him all the more for his situation. In fact, you rather liked him. If you were his sunshine, he was your moonlight - soothing and peaceful, with a touch of mystery.

With another defeated sigh, you picked up the book and returned it to the shelf. You got the same hopeless feeling you had when you first arrived at the castle, only it wasn’t for yourself. Rami was a prisoner in this cursed body. And there was no key in sight. 

Tears began to well up in your eyes at the injustice of it. You sniffled, but were unable to stop them from falling down your cheeks. Even the warmth of a crackling fire couldn’t soothe your aching heart.

You looked out the window. Snow was falling gently from the sky, adding onto the already thick blanket on the ground. The snowman you and Rami had built in the courtyard looked rather lonely, but then you watched as Rami appeared and walked over to it. You smiled to yourself when he put a hat and scarf on the head. At the same time, it broke your heart. 

Rami actually had such a tenderness to him. He deserved to be a man again.

A soft knock on the door diverted your attention. Daisy stood in the doorway.

“Y/N?” she asked, brow furrowing. “Are you alright?”

You wiped your face and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Just getting sentimental, that’s all. Are you ready for our lesson?”

She brightened and nodded. You sat together beside the window to begin. Daisy was learning fast, but there was still a long way to go. You never realized just how important it was to learn early in life. Though, Daisy told you few girls in her village ever learned to read. Only the rich ones.

It made you grateful for your home. Your town had its issues, but you were able to attend school and choose your own way. That was nice. The thought also made you miss your home terribly.

You and Daisy studied for about an hour when Mrs. Carson came to get her to start dinner. You could tell Daisy was disappointed that her lessons couldn’t be longer, but she never complained. You were just putting the last book away when you heard a hard and sudden  _ thunk _ against the glass of the window.

Startled, you examined it. Snow was splattered over the glass. You looked out and saw Rami standing several yards away, tossing another snowball up and down in front of him. You opened the window.

“Is that a challenge?” you called out.

“Only if you’re not chicken!” he returned.

You snatched your cloak off the back of your chair and wrapped it around you. Since the library was on the first floor, you climbed right out into the yard. Immediately, you knelt down and packed some snow into a ball.

“You’re on,” you said.

You hurled the snowball directly at him. He turned his back and it exploded across his cape as he laughed. You couldn’t waste any time, so you crouched again to make another. Rami launched the one in his hand, but you ducked, so it collided with the stone of the castle walls.

Mrs. Carson and Daisy returned to the library. Daisy decided she wanted to try something new in the kitchen and test her reading ability by consulting a cookbook for dinner. They were coming to ask you where to find one. They were surprised to find you absent from the room, even though they could hear your voice nearby. Then Mrs. Carson spotted the open window.

Both women went and looked out of it. There you were, down in the snow, wrestling with Rami. Both you and the prince had collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Well, things have changed between them two!” Daisy laughed.

“Yes, Daisy,” Mrs. Carson agreed. “I think...there may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

“What’s that then?” Daisy wondered.

Mrs. Carson watched as you brushed snowflakes out of the hair around Rami’s face.

“Affection,” she said.

That night, as Anna helped you dress for bed, you accepted the loss of your life in the village. There was a pang in your heart at losing your father, but you found what you were looking for.

“What are you smiling about?” Anna teased as she draped your dress over the chair for your vanity. 

“I’m just happy,” you replied innocently.

“Tell me,” she insisted.

You sighed. “It’s silly since it’s been months, but...I finally feel at home here.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to hear it, Y/N.”

You gave her a quick hug before crawling into bed.

Rami was being helped out of his things by Thomas. The butler had served as butler and valet to the king, and now served Rami the same. As Thomas gathered Rami’s wet clothes from the floor, he noticed that the prince was….humming.

“You’re in a fine mood tonight, sir,” he remarked.

“Things are changing, Thomas,” Rami said. “For the first time since my mother and father died, this palace feels like a home.”

Thomas blinked. “You’re falling for her, aren’t you? Y/N?”

Rami shook the excess water off his fur. “I...I am.”

“Well, that’s great!” Thomas cried. “The spell should be broken!”

Rami’s face fell. “It’s not that simple. She has to love me too, remember?”

“Don’t get discouraged, sir,” Thomas said. “There’s hope.”

“How?” Rami wondered. “You’ve seen her, haven’t you?”

“Of course, she’s a beautiful girl,” Thomas said. “And I think she’s beginning to see you, too, sir. To really see you.”

“You mean, you really think she’s starting to love me?” Rami wondered. “I’m still a beast!”

Thomas shook his head. “No, sir. You have always been a prince.”

A beat passed as Rami tried to gather himself. He had no words to express his gratitude for Thomas in that moment.

“I…” he began, but trailed off, unsure.

“You ought to do something romantic for her to let her know how you feel,” Thomas suggested.

“Like what?” Rami wondered.

“The New Year is coming up,” Thomas said. “Have a ball.”

“A ball?” Rami questioned. “Who would come?”

“Make it a private ball,” Thomas said. “Just the two of you, but get dressed up - you in tails, she in a gown - go all out.”

“You really think that would work?” Rami wondered.

“It can’t hurt to try,” Thomas said. “And you are on a time limit, sir. Now’s the time to take a risk.”

Rami looked over at the rose. Thomas was right, time was running out. The rose was curved over itself as it wilted, and more petals were all around it. He watched as another came off the stem and fluttered down to join the rest.

“You’re right,” Rami said. “It is time to take a risk.”

He straightened up. “Talk to Mrs. Carson. I want the main ballroom cleaned as soon as possible. I’ll help. I’ll need new clothes, so speak to Anna about tailoring some of my father’s old things. And Y/N will need a gown. Let her pick anything she wants from my mother’s collection.”

“Very good, sir!” Thomas praised.

“Oh! And Y/N is to know nothing about it, only that it’s a surprise,” Rami said. “The cleaning, the preparation, is all to be done as quietly as you can.”

“You are truly a romantic, sir,” Thomas said with a grin. “We will have it done.”

“Thank you,” Rami said. Then he swallowed. “For more than just this.”

Thomas nodded with understanding. “We will always take pride in serving you, sir. Good night.”

“Good night, Thomas,” Rami replied.

With that, the butler bowed and left. Rami sank down onto the bed, thinking of you. He really did have hope now. Whether or not you fell for him romantically didn’t matter as much to him. Just to know that he had you as a friend, someone who cared about him that wasn’t a servant or family member, was enough to make him optimistic. Not just that he could be a prince again, but that there was a life for him as he was now.

The new year was in a week. During that time, you noticed that the staff were unusually busy. Mrs. Carson was barely around when you needed her, Anna seemed flustered, and Thomas might as well have vanished. You only saw Daisy during your lessons. Even Rami was spending more time away from you.

“Is something wrong?” you asked him as you went for your daily walk through the garden.

You still took the walks, despite the frigid air. Rami found it refreshing and you thought roses were particularly beautiful in the snow.

“No, why do you ask?” he returned.

“Everyone has been rather...distant,” you explained. “Have I offended the staff?”

“Certainly not, they adore you,” he said. “There’s nothing to worry about, Y/N.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure?”

“Believe me, I’m sure,” he chuckled. “Everyone loves you.”

You did not shy away at the word love, so he didn’t regret saying it. Instead, you smiled.

“I love everyone here too,” you said. “That’s why I’m worried.”

“I know it’s odd, but just trust me,” he said. “You haven’t done anything wrong. There’s just...a little more work than usual to be done.”

“Why?” you pressed.

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he said.

You rolled your eyes. “Ugh. You and your surprises.”

You glanced over at him and met his gaze, confirming to him that you were teasing. You loved his surprises because they kept your life at the castle interesting. A little adventure. 

The following day, Anna took you to the queen’s old closet. You were astonished by the size of it - it was almost the size of your whole room! - and got a little overwhelmed.

“The master wants you to pick something elegant,” Anna said. “For your surprise.”

“I don’t have much experience with clothes like this,” you admitted. “It all looks elegant to me.”

“I’ll narrow it down for you,” she offered.

She walked toward the back and selected four dresses. Each of them was stunning. The first was emerald green and velvet, and you thought it would be appropriate for the time of year. The second was a deep red, with white lace accents around the collar, which you also thought very wintery. The third was a sapphire blue, with jewels adorning the waistband. Then the fourth one really grabbed your attention. It was golden-yellow, made of satin, with a stunning sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves.

“Which do you like?” Anna asked.

“The yellow one,” you decided. “It’s like sunshine.”

You would never forget the day Rami told you you brought him sunshine. Well, now you’d make it as literal as you could.

“Good choice, Y/N,” she agreed.

“Anna, aren’t these a bit formal?” you asked as she helped you out of your day dress.

You’d need to try on the new dress since the queen was a little taller than you, with slightly broader shoulders, so Anna needed to make adjustments.

“Of course,” she said, looking up at you with a smile. “They’re ball gowns.” 

Your brow furrowed. “Ball gowns?”

“Yes,” she said. “Stay there while I grab a petticoat.”

“Petticoat?!”

When Anna had the dress on you - petticoat and all - you were stunned by your appearance in the mirror. Anna gazed at you as well, and you saw her eyes begin to water.

“Anna!” you cried. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” she sniffled. “You just...you look like a princess.”

You turned back to your reflection. You did look like a princess. You  _ felt _ like a princess. But you were still yourself. Though this was something you never even imagined in your future, it felt right. You smiled.

“I look beautiful,” you said, half to yourself. “I never thought I could look like this.”

“It’s not just your sweet face, you know,” Anna said. “It’s you.”

You blushed at her words, feeling humbled by their sincerity.

“Thank you,” you said.

She grinned. “Come on. Let’s pick out some shoes and a tiara.”

“Oh, I couldn’t wear one of the queen’s tiaras!” you insisted. “It feels...wrong.”

“Y/N, if she were here, she’d lend them to you herself,” Anna said. “After everything you’ve done for her son -”

She stopped herself. You took her hand.

“Anna, what do you mean?” you questioned.

She shook her head. “I’m just being silly, but you’ve made a change in him. A great one.”

“How so?” you continued.

“It’s difficult to explain,” she said. “But you’ve given him hope.”

You let that sink in. You had given Rami hope? Well, he had given you a new life - a life filled with more than you even thought of. You had your own library for goodness sake! That was always a dream of yours.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” you told her. “I’m glad he’s happier. I’m actually happy too.”

She hugged you. You closed your eyes in her embrace, letting yourself feel and accept her appreciation. It was an odd feeling, but a good one.

“Now,” she said, pulling away. “Shoes and tiara.”

“I really don’t feel like I can wear the tiara,” you said. “I’m not a princess.”

“Very well, if you insist,” she conceded. “At least let me give you this.”

She picked up a comb from the shelf to her right. It was a beautiful hair comb made of gold. It had diamonds and rubies across it, but they were so delicate and dainty they reminded you of freckles. 

“That will be perfect,” you said.

New Year’s Eve arrived, and you were in your room most of the day preparing for your surprise. Anna had tailored the dress to fit like a glove, and it looked impossibly more beautiful. You took some time to walk around in the heels, since you had never worn shoes like that before, but you took to it quickly. Then, Anna and Mrs. Carson showed you the basic waltz steps.

Rami was fidgeting as Thomas helped him dress. The prince had not worn anything new or tailored in many years. He hadn’t been trying to see or impress anyone. But tonight, he wanted very much to impress you. To show you how much he cared for you.

When everything was ready - your hair was done, the dress was on, and the final touches were finished - you walked to the main hall. There, you saw Rami. You beamed. He looked dashing in his suit with tails. It fit him exactly, so you could see his whole form. He stood up straight as you approached, his smile widening with every step you took.

“Welcome, madam, to the New Year’s Ball,” he said when you came to a stop in front of him.

“A ball?!” you gasped. “I’ve never been to a ball before!”

Your cheeks reddened with bashfulness, and Rami saw your concern.

“Don’t worry,” he assured you. “It’s just us two.”

You brightened. He offered his arm and you took it. Carefully but confidently, he escorted you down the stairs and into the room to the left. What you saw took your breath away.

The ballroom looked brand new. The gold and bronze decor gleamed in the low candlelight of the bright chandelier. The floor was waxed and it shined beneath your feet. It all sparkled and glittered, making you feel like you were truly a royal. You had never seen such grandeur in your life.

“Rami!” you cried, stepping forward to take it all in. You spun around to get a proper look. “Oh, it’s beautiful!”

In the corner, sat a string quartet. You shot Rami a questioning look.

“There can’t be a ball without dancing,” he said. 

He nodded to the players, and they began a soft, slow melody. Then, he looked back at you. He lowered himself at the waist, bowing. Then he offered his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

You blushed. This was like something out of a book you had read. Only, Rami looked quite a bit different from the heroes you were used to. You smiled to yourself because you realized it didn’t matter one bit.

“You may,” you replied. “My prince.”

He rose to his full height again, grinning. You took his hand and he led you out onto the floor. One hand was in Rami’s. The other was on his massive shoulder. His free paw went to your waist. Then, he took that first step. The music crescendoed, and you began to dance.

Your heart swelled with the music and the sway of your body. Rami was a patient and helpful partner, so you felt like you had been waltzing since before you could walk. No step was out of place. You didn’t miss a turn. Your cheeks began to ache from smiling, but you couldn’t feel it. All you knew was the sense of belonging right in Rami’s arms.

_ Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Then somebody bends _

_ Unexpectedly _

_ Just a little change _

_ Small, to say the least _

_ Both a little scared _

_ Neither one prepared _

_ Beauty and the beast _

_ Ever just the same _

_ Ever a surprise _

_ Ever as before _

_ Ever just as sure _

_ As the sun will rise _

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Tune as old as song _

_ Bittersweet and strange _

_ Finding you can change _

_ Learning you were wrong _

_ Certain as the sun _

_ Rising in the East _

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme _

_ Beauty and the Beast _

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme _

_ Beauty and the beast _

You and Rami slowed to a stop as the music faded down. You were out of breath as you looked at each other, each of you enthralled by the other.

“Y/N, I…” he began, but trailed off.

“Could we step outside?” you asked. “It’s suddenly quite warm in here.”

He chuckled. “Sure.”

Taking his arm again, you walked out to the balcony. The night was bitterly cold, and you shivered as the wind hit your warm skin. Rami removed his jacket and wrapped it around you. Together, you walked over to the edge and looked out over the woods. The stars above you looked like jewels across the sky. 

“What were you saying?” you asked.

“Y/N, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something that’s been on my mind for quite some time now,” he said. “You see, after getting to know you, I…”

“Yes?”

“I want to know if you’re happy here,” he said. “With me. In the palace. I...are you?”

“I am, Rami,” you told him. “Truly, I am. There is one thing, though.”

His heart skipped a beat. “What is it? Whatever you need, I’ll do.”

“I miss my father,” you admitted. “I miss him so much it makes me ache sometimes. If I could just see him and make sure he’s okay, I could…”

Rami’s mind went right to the solution.

“There is a way,” he said. 

Your eyes went wide. “There is?”

“Come with me,” he said.

He led you back to the west wing. You had not returned there since the incident with the robbers out of respect. It felt like a milestone that he was inviting you up this time. You went to his room, where the mysterious rose still stood, only looking worse than the last time you saw it. Rami picked up a gold hand mirror and held it out to you.

“This can show me my father?” you questioned. “I thought it was from the enchantress.”

“It will show you anyone,” he said. “It’s how I found you when you were in the west wing that day. Just tell it who you want to see.”

You were skeptical, but you trusted Rami. So, you held the mirror before you.

“Show me my Papa,” you said hesitantly. “Please.”

The mirror glowed, so brightly you had to look away at first, and then a picture formed. Your father was in his bed. Little crimson stains lined the collar of his shirt. He was white as a sheet and sweat covered his forehead. He coughed violently and you winced as you saw more blood dribble into his beard.

“Papa!” you gasped quietly.

Rami heard the cough and saw your face. His heart began to sink. The situation was dire.

“Oh, Papa,” you sighed, tears welling up in your eyes. “He’s so sick.”

You looked desperately at Rami. He looked back at you. He knew what he had to do, but his heart was hammering fast against his chest in protest. He glanced at the rose and then back at you.

“He needs you,” he said.

Your brow furrowed. “I…”

“It wasn’t a question, Y/N,” he continued. “Your father needs you.”

He took a deep breath. You watched him, holding yours as you waited for what he would say next.

“I release you,” he said. “You’re no longer a prisoner here. Go home and look after your father.”

You blinked at a tear slid down your cheek. “I’m free?”

“You’re free,” he confirmed.

His heart stopped hammering. Now, he felt it breaking. You would leave here and never return.

“Rami, I...I don’t know what to say,” you replied.

“Don’t say anything,” he said. “He needs you. Be with him.”

You took his paw between your hands.

“Thank you,” you said earnestly. “You’re a kind person, Rami.”

He looked away. Mostly because he didn’t want you to see his own emotion. You started to hand the mirror back, but he stopped you.

“Keep it,” he said. “It’s a gift.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I don’t need it anymore.”

A beat passed. You chewed your lip to think of something else to say. But what do you say to the person that you had this unique experience with?

“Take care of yourself, Rami,” you said.

“You too,” he returned.

His paw fell out of your grip and he went to the window. Feeling a terrible sense of dread, you left him there. You hurried to your room so Anna could help you change and pack.

Rami listened to your footsteps die down the hall. Then, Thomas and Mrs. Carson entered.

“Well, sir,” Thomas said. “How did it go?”

“She’s leaving,” Rami replied dully. 

Mrs. Carson gasped. “How could you let her leave?”

“I had no other choice,” Rami answered. “I love her.”

When you were changed and packed, you hurried out to the stables to grab Dotty. You got her ready as quickly as you could with your shaking hands. As you galloped out of the courtyard and away from the castle, you heard a mournful roar echo from the west wing. Rami’s cry. Your heart shattered.


	6. Chapter 5

When you arrived home, the windows of the house were dark, save your father’s bedroom. You released Dotty into the pasture and flew inside. You already heard your father coughing. 

“Papa!” you cried as you burst into his room.

Your father was lying in bed, barely conscious. He didn’t acknowledge your entrance. You went to his side and took his hand. His skin was as cold as ice.

“Papa?” you whispered, looking desperately at his tired face. “Papa, it’s me. I’m home.”

“Y/N?” came a voice from the doorway.

You looked up and saw Lyle standing there. He had a bowl of something steaming on a tray, but he nearly dropped it upon seeing you.

“Lyle!” you sighed gratefully. “Please, tell me what’s going on with my father.”

“I’m afraid it’s taken a turn for the worse,” he said. “It’s odd, since his sickness isn’t very aggressive. But it could be the stress of losing you and his confrontation with Victor.”

Your brow furrowed. “What?”

Lyle explained to you that after you left, and Paul returned, he had gone straight to the village, looking frantic. He ran into Victor, who decided at that moment to talk to Paul about the marriage. He gathered the whole town into the square and announced your engagement. But Paul retaliated. He publicly stated that he had not given his blessing to the marriage and did not approve of the match. Then he said you had been taken captive by some monster living in the old palace. He asked all the men to gather their weapons and follow him there to rescue you. Unfortunately, no one believed the story. 

“No one believed him?” you questioned.

Lyle raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, it’s not true, is it?”

“It is true!” you insisted. “Only, he’s not really a monster. He may look frightening, but he’d never hurt anybody.”

The pharmacist’s eyes went wide. “Y/N, you can’t be serious! You must realize how this sounds -”

“Well, then what do people think happened to me?” you wondered.

“They just thought you’d gotten lost,” he explained. “Victor told us you had gone to the big city. He led a search party for you, and they looked for weeks, but eventually, most of them assumed the worst. However, Victor has continued to look daily.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Are you really going to marry him?” Lyle asked.

You shook your head. “No, I couldn’t now. Not when I…” you trailed off. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t love Victor and I’ve decided to end our engagement.”

“That’s a relief,” Lyle said. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

You smiled at him. Afterward, Lyle told you to get some rest after your journey, and that he would keep an eye on your father. As you crawled into your bed, the difference was clear. This didn’t really feel like home anymore. You missed Rami and the castle now just as much as you’d missed your father when you were there. Your heart was torn in two.

Rami had given up on sleep. He remained sadly next to the rose, watching as the petals wilted and fell. He let out a soft whimper. He missed you so much already and it had only been a day. How did he expect to go on with his life now that he had known you? Now that he had lost you? It seemed impossible.

The next day, you woke and went to make yourself some breakfast. You opted for your preserves. Lyle emerged from your father’s room.

“How is he today?” you asked.

“Much the same,” Lyle said. “I’m sorry I don’t have better news, Y/N.”

“It’s alright,” you sighed, though you knew it was a lie. “Can I make you some breakfast?”

“Sure,” he agreed.

You opened the jar. Your father had already been into it, apparently, but you stopped and stared at it. They were grossly discolored. 

“That’s odd,” you said. “I made these to last all winter. This is a relatively fresh jar. How could it be spoiled already?”

Lyle shrugged. “It was your first try at it. Don’t be too upset you got one wrong.”

“I didn’t get it wrong,” you insisted. “I know I did everything right.”

“Y/N, don’t be stubborn, anyone could have made a mistake,” he replied.

You frowned at him, but he ignored you. You went to get a new jar and you used that instead. 

You and Lyle cared for your father all day. There was no improvement. You were suspicious of this rapid development of new symptoms. Symptoms he had never shown before. Fever, chills, nausea, and delirium. Paul would call for you as you stood beside him, completely unaware that you were home. He hardly noticed Lyle either. Another hopeless feeling came over you. For a distraction, you went to begin dinner. Lyle agreed to stay for the meal, since you were certain your father had no more money to pay him.

Just as you were placing the soup in front of Lyle, the front door opened. There stood Victor, who was taken aback by the sight of you.

“What are you doing here?” you demanded, putting your hands on your hips.

“Y/N!” Victor cried, shifting into his normal, annoying disposition. “I’m so happy you’re safe and home! I was just coming to check on Paul.”

He started to cross the room - arms open - but you dodged the embrace. You doubted every word he said. Victor was vain and proud, and he would have no kindness toward someone who had humiliated him. 

“Victor, we need to talk,” you said. “I heard about what happened with my father, and I think we should clarify some things.”

His brow furrowed. “I...alright.”

You led him outside to spare Lyle the discomfort of having to witness your break up. Victor seemed agitated, like you’d just caught him in the middle of something. You pushed this observation to the back of your mind. Victor was almost always up to something.

“I agree that our engagement needs clarification, Y/N,” he began, resuming his usual air of arrogance. “Your father had everyone confused. Especially with all that talk of a beast.”

“Well, whether or not you believe in the beast doesn’t bother me,” you said. “My father was right. I’m not going to marry you.”

His eyes went wide. Something flashed behind them, so quickly you almost missed it. His whole face shifted. He looked dangerous.

“What?” he returned.

“I’m taking back my acceptance,” you said. “What I’ve learned these last few months being away is that I need to live my life for me. I won’t imprison myself by becoming your wife.”

He scowled. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” you said assuredly, trying to conceal how frightened you were. 

He looked sharply away, releasing a low breath, before facing you again. 

“Who is he?” he questioned.

“Who is who?” you shot back.

“The other man, Y/N!” he shouted. “There’s someone else, I know it!”

“It’s no longer your concern, Victor!” you returned. 

A beat passed and you collected yourself. 

“Good day,” you said calmly, and started back inside.

You didn’t get very far. Victor snatched your wrist and yanked you back toward him. You yelped in surprise and the sudden pain from his twisting your arm. He grabbed a fistful of your hair with his free hand, and his nails scraped your scalp. You winced as he forced your face within inches of his own.

“You really were at the palace, weren’t you?” he said. “The beast your father spoke of is real, isn’t it?”

“Let me go,” you replied, struggling against his grip. 

“Isn’t it?!” he demanded.

Fear struck your heart. You had never seen such a wild, inhuman look in Victor’s eyes before. He was crazed.

“I - it’s true,” you admitted. 

He laughed a mirthless, empty laugh. “You are just pathetic. Don’t tell me you love this beast!”

“He’s not a beast, Victor!” you snapped, gaining courage for Rami. “He’s a prince!”

“A prince, is he?” he mocked. “Don’t be ridiculous. The prince was killed by the same monster that killed the king and queen.”

“The only monster I see is you!”

He glowered at you and brought your face close to his again. 

“I’ll have you for my wife, Y/N,” he spat. “And I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way.”

You felt his breath hot on your face.

“By the way, how’s your father been enjoying his breakfast?” he sneered. 

Your eyes went wide as a chill ran up your spine.

“You poisoned him?!” you gasped.

“I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way,” he repeated. “But I can see my methods with your father are far too time consuming. I will remove the beast much faster.”

He glanced at his sword.

“I won’t let you!” you cried, and tried once again to wrench yourself free. You could only wince as his grip tightened.

“You can’t stop me,” he said.

With that, he began to drag you toward the cellar. You fought fiercely against him, but he was too strong. He hurled you down into the darkness. You scrambled to your feet and tried to charge back up the stairs, but the cellar doors were slammed in your face. You heard him slide the wood through the handles to lock it.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, you’ll live in the palace again when I buy it,” he said. “And you’ll remember who you really belong to with the beast’s head mounted on our wall.”

You sucked in a sharp breath. As Victor’s evil laughter died down and you heard him gallop away on his horse, your mind began working on ways to get out. You could call for help, but Lyle would not be able to hear you from the house. Your father made the cellar soundproof years ago so he would not disturb you while you read. This was the first time you had ever regretted it.

You put your hands in front of you and began to make your way slowly through the darkness. It was pitch black in the cellar, which only heightened your panic. You had to do something to get out. You had to reach Rami before Victor did.

Rami left his room for the first time since you left, that evening. He had no real destination in mind, but the sight of the rose was beginning to make him ill. It felt like looking at his own doom.

He found that a stroll around the castle didn’t help his gloomy mood. Everything now reminded him of you. He passed the library and peeked through the doors, half expecting to see you asleep at one of the tables. Only, it was empty. He went to the dining room and recalled the first time you had dined together after learning his name. It felt so quiet now without your voice. As he went past the ballroom where he had danced with you, just nights ago, a sharp pang hit his heart. With a low growl, he slammed the doors shut.

“Prince Rami?” asked Mrs. Carson. “I know you’re not alright, so I won’t ask that. But I will ask this - is there anything we can do for you?”

Rami shook his head. “Nothing matters now.”

She sighed and watched him walk on, heading back toward the west wing.

“Would you like to take a turn around the garden, sir?” she called after him, but he didn’t answer. “Prince Rami?”

He ignored her again and then disappeared down the corridor. She shook her head. As she turned to go back to her own room, she saw Daisy coming down the hall.

“Mrs. Carson, would it be alright if I went down to the village once a week?” she asked. “I know Y/N had to go, but I’d really like to continue my lessons with her. D’you think she’ll still have me?”

Mrs. Carson smiled. “Of course she would, Daisy. I think we can spare you once a week.”

“You don’t think the master will mind?” she wondered.

“Not at all,” Mrs. Carson assured her. “He wants you to learn, and he can eat sandwiches for his meals one day out of seven.”

Daisy beamed. “Could I go down to the village tonight? To check with Y/N?”

“Sure,” Mrs. Carson said. “You may take the guest horse down. But I’d suggest staying the night with Y/N if you can. It’ll be late by the time you get there.”

“Alright,” Daisy agreed. “Will you tell the master?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Carson!”

She took off down the hall. Mrs. Carson chuckled to herself. Perhaps Daisy would be a reason for you to return, if Rami was not enough.

The housekeeper continued her rounds. She was putting some linens away when she heard a scream from the main entrance of the castle. She jumped, dropping the linens, but took off in the direction of the cry. She was not far, and when she arrived moments later, she understood. Thomas was sprawled out by the front door, bleeding from his head. Anna was beside him, in tears.

“Oh, Mrs. Carson, look!” she cried. “Something awful has happened!”

Mrs. Carson knelt down and patted Thomas’s cheek.

“Thomas!” she said desperately. “Thomas, are you alright?”

Anna put her fingers to his neck. 

“He has a pulse,” she said. “So he’s alive, just knocked out.”

“But who would have done this?” Mrs. Carson wondered. 

“Look!” Anna gasped, and pointed to the tile floor. 

Mrs. Carson followed her finger and then she saw it. Large, dusty boot prints. 

“Someone’s here,” Mrs. Carson said grimly.

Anna gulped.

Rami was in his room when he heard Anna scream. He left there and headed toward the stairs to investigate. Only, he was brought to a halt when he saw someone he did not recognize standing in the hallway. His hackles rose and he started to growl.

“Who are you?” Rami demanded. “You’re not welcome here!”

The man was tall and handsome. And his clothes indicated he had some money. Not royalty money, but enough to afford finer fabrics. He swiftly unsheathed his sword and brandished it.

“I’m Y/N’s fiance,” the man said. “You will no longer terrorize this palace.”

Rami froze. Fiance? You had never mentioned a fiance - or any other man in your life besides your father. Since when were you engaged? 

“Fiance?” he questioned.

The man began to laugh. “My name is Victor Prouvaire, foul beast. For my dear Y/N’s honor….”

The man continued to speak, but Rami didn’t hear him. All he could feel was that his heart was impossibly more broken than when you left. He was suffocating all of a sudden. His eyes stung with fresh tears. You were engaged. To a handsome, strong, rich man.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t catch Victor charging at him. Rami quickly dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the stroke of Victor’s sword. Rami turned and ran back toward his room. 

Meanwhile, you were still locked in the cellar. The only thing you had managed to find was your father’s rubber mallet. You were whacking away at the doors, but the block holding them shut was stronger than the swing of your arm. You were already out of breath and sweating. 

“Come on!” you shouted as you gave it one more thwack.

Nothing happened. Exhausted you sank to your knees. 

“Oh, no,” you whispered to yourself. “Rami, I’m so sorry.”

You sat still for a moment, trying to think of any other solution or way out. Then you heard a slow clip clop of horses hooves. You thought at first that it was Victor, but the horse’s steps weren’t heavy enough to be his.

You only had one shot. You banged your fists against the door as hard as you could. 

“HEEEEEEELP!” you screamed. “HELP ME, PLEASE!”

“Y/N?”

The voice you heard could have knocked you off your feet with the relief it brought. 

“Daisy!” you cried. “Daisy, hurry, unlock the door!”

You heard the block slide out and then she tugged the doors up and open. You ran up the stairs and pulled her into the tightest hug you’d ever given anyone.

“Y/N, what’s happening?” she wondered. “Why were you locked in there?!”

“It’s a long story,” you said. “But we’ve got to get back to the palace as quick as we can, Rami’s in trouble.”

“W - what?!” she stammered. 

“There’s no time to explain, we’ve got to go now!” 

You quickly mounted her horse and helped her up behind you. She put her arms around your waist and you urged the horse forward. You galloped back into the woods with only one goal in mind - save Rami.

Rami was struggling to keep avoiding the swipe of Victor’s sword. He didn’t want to hurt Victor if he was someone you cared about, no matter how much it hurt Rami to think it.

Rami wanted to avoid his own room, so he led Victor into a guest room. There the struggle continued. Rami was dodging every stroke until he was backed against the window. Victor moved to lop Rami’s head off, but the prince ducked. Victor shattered the glass window, and Rami quickly jumped through it onto the balcony.

“What’s the matter, beast?” Victor taunted. “Too heartbroken to fight back?”

Rami didn’t answer. Mostly because it was true. He had no heart to fight. His heart was with you in the village. It would remain with you until his dying days.

“Did you really think she would love you?” Victor continued. “What woman could ever love you, when she could have me?”

Finally, Rami was backed up onto the railing of the balcony. He growled nervously. He had to make a move or risk falling to his death. With a snarl, he struck out with his paw. Victor had been drawing his sword back, so Rami hit him square in the jaw. Victor reeled back, and Rami moved to run past him back inside, but there was a crack of thunder. The sound caused Rami to lose his balance and he tumbled off the rail. 

He reacted quickly. He twisted around and snatched the rail in his paw. His hind legs just barely touched the roof of the room below. But rain began to spill from the heavy clouds above, making his grip on both things slippery. 

Victor got to his feet, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Oh, I’ve got you right where I want you now, beast,” he said. “Y/N is mine!”

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, lighting up Victor’s deranged face. He raised his sword over his head, preparing to deliver a devastating and deadly blow. Rami squeezed his eyes shut and thought only of you. If these were to be his last moments, he would remind himself of his dearest friend, and the only woman he ever loved.

“NO!” someone screamed.

Rami opened his eyes and looked up through the rain. You had cast yourself between him and Victor’s sword, and you were struggling with the man, pushing him back away from the balcony.

Rami took this moment to heave himself up. He was astonished to see you, but pleased. He was even more grateful that you were there to protect him. Victor dislodged himself from you and shoved you hard to the ground. Rami saw red and let out a roar as he threw himself at Victor. 

Victor, caught unaware by Rami, dropped his sword. You grabbed it and walked over to where Rami had Victor pinned to the floor. You pointed the sword at Victor’s throat.

“Get out,” you said. “You are never to come near me or Rami again, do you understand?”

“I understand,” Victor said reluctantly. 

You glanced at Rami. He met your gaze and nodded. He released Victor, who got to his feet. You hurled the sword over the balcony. Victor gasped when you did.

“You can’t use it to threaten anyone else,” you said. “Now leave us alone.”

Victor looked between you and Rami and with a huff, started to walk away. You and Rami only had eyes for each other.

“He said he was your fiance,” Rami began.

“He was,” you admitted. “But I called off the engagement.”

Rami took your hands in his paws and pressed them to his face. His warm, soft face.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “Is your father alright?” 

“He will be,” you said. “Once I tell the pharmacist to treat him for poisoning.”

“Y/N, are you seri -”

He was cut short when Victor appeared again, this time with a dagger, which he plunged right into Rami’s side. You let out a scream of horror as he howled and reared back, inadvertently taking Victor with him. Victor stumbled when Rami thrashed, and then the former hit the balcony rail. Fearing Rami would topple over it, you grabbed his arm and pulled him toward you. 

Victor, however, was not so fortunate. He slipped on the wet stones, went over the railing, and was not long or quick enough to recover and grab on to something. You heard his yell fade as he fell into the darkness.

You eased Rami down to the ground, cradling his head in your lap. His labored breathing frightened you.

“Easy, Rami,” you said soothingly. 

“I - I’m so happy you came back,” he panted. 

“Don’t talk now,” you replied gently. “Just hold on while I get you some help.”

You started to get up.

“No!” he protested, keeping you to him. “Don’t leave me. Please.”

You turned your head and shouted for Mrs. Carson, hoping she could hear you.

“Just hold on, Rami,” you went on.

“Y/N, I need to...I nee...there’s something I must tell you,” he said.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” you returned, adjusting his jacket to cover him tighter. “You’ll have plenty of time to tell me.”

He shook his head. A lump appeared in your throat as your lower lip quivered.

“Rami, please,” you whimpered. “Don’t leave me. Please…”

He offered a weak, shaky smile. “I’m j-just happy I could see you...one more time…”

“Rami…” his name fell feebly from your lips.

“Y/N…” he breathed.

His eyes closed softly. His head slumped to his right. His chest stilled.

“Rami,” you said, clutching handfuls of his shirt. Tears slid down your cheeks. “Rami, don’t leave me.” 

You became frantic. “Rami, please! Please!”

You tried to shake him, but he was too large and too far gone. You didn’t hear Mrs. Carson, Anna, and Daisy approach - they had put Thomas to bed - and they watched you call for their master. Daisy clapped a hand over her mouth. Anna looked away. Mrs. Carson had tears down her own cheeks. 

“Rami,” you sobbed. “I love you.”

You rested your head on his chest and wept openly. It seemed impossible that you should lose him now when you had come so far. Rami had become your best friend and the love of your life. He saw you for who you were - as more than a pretty face. And you saw him for who he was - a kind, gentle, and generous prince. It couldn’t be true that he was gone.

“Girl,” said a smooth, sultry voice from above you.

You looked up and saw the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. She was gold and glowing. You might have mistaken her for an angel if the air around her didn’t suddenly feel dangerous.

“Do you speak truly when you say you love this creature?” she asked.

“He’s not a creature,” you returned defensively. “He’s a prince.” You paused to take a deep breath. “And the love of my life.”

The woman opened her hands and between them appeared the rose from Rami’s room. It had just one more petal. You watched with bated breath as it came loose and flitted down. The rose lost the pink hue around it. 

“The curse is broken,” she said. “Just in time.”

You narrowed your eyes at her, realizing who she was. The enchantress who had done this to Rami in the first place.

“You’re horrible,” you spat. “It’s not just in time. It’s much too late.”

She smirked at you and it sent a chill up your spine.

“Not quite, girl.”

The rose stem turned to bright pink dust in her hands. Then it all turned gold. The particles fell over Rami like fresh snow. They then sank into his fur. A soft glow began peeking through, as if coming from inside him, and his body began to rise off the ground. 

“Stand back,” the enchantress instructed you.

You hesitantly released your hold on Rami and got to your feet. Mrs. Carson took your arm and pulled you over to them. All eyes were fixed on Rami’s slowly ascending form. The glow inside him grew brighter, and then beams of light emerged from all over him - his mouth, his eyes, the tips of his fingers and toes. You gasped as you watched his body contort and change with the movement of the light. His paws turned into human hands, his back legs turned to human ones, his shoulders shrunk and lost the hair, his face was completely engulfed in light. The wind picked up and then Rami was returning to the ground. He was smaller than before, and had lost his coat. He was a fully formed man.

He lay still for a moment on the ground, and you feared that it hadn’t worked. You were too frightened to approach. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when he finally stirred, pushed himself onto his knees, and then rose to his full height. He examined himself and a smile formed over his lips. He whipped around to face you.

“Y/N?” he questioned.

He was so handsome. He had smooth skin. A strong jaw. Thick, curly, dark hair that reminded you a lot of the fur you had become so familiar with. His body was lean and healthy. He looked like a hero to you.

Mrs. Carson gave you a nudge toward him. You inched over.

“Y/N, it’s me,” he said, holding out his hand.

With a full stride, you came closer, reaching out for him as well. When your hands clasped, you felt his warm skin for the first time. He pulled you slowly forward until you were face to face.

“Rami?”

He looked deeply into your eyes and nodded. Those beautiful eyes you had come to know were there. You saw behind them the Rami you loved.

“It really is you!” you cried.

You threw yourself into his arms. He spun you around and you laughed together in celebration. Your heart felt so light, it could have floated right out of your chest. When he set you down, he cupped your face in his hands.

“I love you,” you said again.

“I love you more,” he returned.

With that, he kissed you. A passionate, jubilant, true love’s kiss. Neither of you noticed the enchantress disappear from the balcony. Daisy, Anna, and Mrs. Carson were all dabbing their eyes.

“Mrs. Carson, are they going to live happily ever after?” Daisy asked.

“I believe so,” Mrs. Carson sniffled.

You and Rami giggled at each other, cheeks aching from all the smiling. Then, you kissed your handsome prince once more. As you would do for the rest of your days.

*******

With Rami returned to himself, you went to the village to get your father. Rami paid for him to be treated, and cured, with a doctor coming to check on him periodically to be sure. The villagers were thrilled to have their prince. Many people came to work at the palace, including Elaine, who had taken to Daisy. You and Rami married as soon as you could. It was a grand and beautiful affair. And Daisy was right. You lived happily ever after.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
